Tree Hill Summer
by cuteyfruity
Summary: 10 students living in a house the summer before their senior year,many things will happen. New friendships will form, and new couples will be made.Love,Hate,fights,hookups,back stabbing,and more. Couples are Nathan&Haley,Lucas&Peyton,Brooke&Jake,and more.
1. Intro

**Ok this is just the intro I know it's short but this just sorta popped into my mind, I hope you like it.**

"Hi my name is Joe Gomez, and this is "Tree Hill Summer" the host of the show.

"Now" he said placing his hands together, "you have been waiting to meet this group of teens so lets get to."

Walking over to a tv screen he stood right next to it to introduce the cast of the new show, "in a few seconds you will see a picture of each one of this teens."

Ten pictures popped on the screen, pointing to each one he said their names.

"Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Peyton, Mouth, Haley, Skillz, Rachel, Bevin, and Jake."

He turned to face the camera to explain the rest, "now here is the tricky part, Nathan and Lucas are half brothers they have the same father but different moms. Nathan use to go out with Peyton who Like Lucas, who is best friends with Haley, who hates the way that Nathan treats Lucas. Skillz and Mouth are friends with Lucas and Haley but mostly with Lucas because they are basketball buddies, Nathan also plays basketball in fact his the star of the team as Brooke is the captain of the cheer squad. Brooke and Peyton have been best friend since they were little, and Brooke is just glad that Peyton is over Nathan because their relationship was a joke. Peyton has feelings for both Lucas and Jake who is also a Ravens basketball player so he knows Nathan. And here you see the new student at Tree Hill High Rachel. The only thing we know about Rachel is athat she is a cheerleader who like trouble and getting people to fight." Every time he said their name he pointed to their picture.

"Now that you are up the speed with each one of the students, you are ready to start watching this new show. Tune in next week for episode one of 'Tree Hill Summer.'

**Please tell me if you like it to see if I should continue.**


	2. ch1: The Beginning

**Thanks for the review everyone. **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but I kinda had to think of the next step. I have a few ideas for the stories that will develope but this first chapter is kind of short, sorry about that I just tried to explain the house a little. I promise next episode we will get to see what the back yard is like and more of the teens living together after they are settled in.**

**If you have any questions just ask, and if you have any storie line ideas please tell me.**

**thanks..**

Day 1

"Hi I'm Joe Gomez, and this is Tree Hill Summer" Joe walked towards the camera men, "so last week we introduced you to all the students that will be living in this beautiful home" he pointed to the screen next to him, which showed a picture of a big white house with a red door and red shutters. The house had two floors, you can see three windows on the top floor and two on the bottom. It had the greenest grass you will every see, all in all the house was perfect. "So" he said clapping his hands together, "let's not make you wait anymore and see how these kids meet." the camera then zoomed into the screen next to Joe.

The door opened and a tall blond boy walked in "wow, this house is huge." He walked in and being the first one he obviously wanted to get a good room.

The boy walked passed the living room which was decorated with white leather couches, it had hard wood floors with a coca-cola red rug under a round glass coffee table. There was art work hanging on the walls as well as a plasma tv., and a big window with red curtains that matched the rug. Across the living room was a little library, it was equipped with a big chocolate brown couch that was placed by the window, on either side of the couch were side tables with lamps. It also had shelfs and shelfs of book on the wall on the opposite side of the door, and across the couch was a desk with two computers, the room also included a phone.

The boy then made his way to the kitchen/dining room, the place was huge it had an island that had ten stools, and the dinning table had ten chairs. He walked over and started to check the cabinets their was plenty of silver wear, plates, cups, tea cups, mugs,and anything you could think of for about twenty people. He then walked over to the stainless still fridge he opened it and gasped, the fridge had anything you could ever think soda, juice, energy drinks, water, fruits, veggies, just about anything. If they were to die it would not be of hunger. The whole kitchen was decorated in a black and white scale.

After checking out all of downstairs he walked upstairs to check out the rooms, standing on the hall he saw seven doors, three at each side and one at the end. He put his bags down and opened the doors to see, he first opened the one on his left. The room was green with two yellow queen size beds, thier was a night stand between the beds with a lime green lamp, the walls were decorated with yellow, white, and ocean blue spots. "To girly" he thought and made his way to the one next to it.

When he saw it was a bathroom he just walked to the next one. This room was red and had two black beds with white polka dots, the night stand was between the beds and there was also one on each side of the bed, they all had black laps with red tops. "To Gothic."

When he was done looking at all the rooms he decided that since he was the first he would take the best room, this was the room at the far end. This room had a big king size bed with night stands at each side, it had beautiful lamps, the bed spread was white and the bed had navy blue and white pillows, on the left side of the room by the window was a desk, and on the right side was a door that led you to a private bathroom. "This is it" he said putting his bags down, then he heard the door open and walked down the stairs to see who it was.

"Hello anybody home" the dark skinned boy said,he then turned to his friend "gee Mouth, I think we the first ones."

Mouth looked at his friend and heard some steps "I don't think so" he told him looking at the blond boy walking down the stairs.

"Skillz, Mouth what are you guys doing here" he said making his way down the stairs, "wait. Don't tell me you're on the show too?" both boys nodded. "That's awesome, we're gonna have so much fun, come on lets get you two a room."

After checking out all the rooms that were available the boys agreed that the ones on the left were definitely for girls, so they settled in the first room on the right. The room was decorated with grass green rug at the middle, the beds where two queen size beds with navy blue bedspreads and the walls where gray, and just like the other rooms it had a night stand between the beds and one on either side of the beds, the lamps it had where red, with black designs.

"Men, we gonna have so much fun this summer. Us three in this big-ole house." Skillz said jumping on his bed.

"Yeah, but I think it's best that we go wait for the rest downstairs" Mouth told both the boys, they nodded and they walked down stairs.

The boys just sat there watching tv in the living room they heard the door open, they walked over to see who it was to greet them.

"What are you doing here" one of the girls said.

Lucas looked at them and smiled "you do know it's called 'Tree Hill Summer' right."

The girls nodded.

"Well then Brooke I hate to break it to you, but everyone living here will be a student at T.H High."

"Fine, I guess I can go find my room" she told him and looked at the other girl, "come on P. Sawyer lets go find our room" she told the tall thin blond girl, who followed her upstairs.

"You better go find your room too" Lucas told the dark haired boy, he was tall and had blue eyes with a very defined bone structure. The boy just gave him a nod and started to walk towards the stairs.

"Come on Nate" Brooke yelled from the top of the stairs.

The girls picked the black and red room, it kind of reminded Peyton of her own room. As for Nathan, well he had no choice he had to take the room right next to Lucas'. The room had white walls and was decorated with blue bed spreads on both queen beds, the lamps were blue with orange which matched the rug in the middle. He placed his bags on his bed and walked down to wait for the rest.

* * *

"As of this moment you can see that most of the teens have arrived, their is only four more to come so stick around to see the faces of this teens when they see the new ones walk in the door" Joe said pointing at the camera, then they went to commercials.

* * *

The door opened once more, this time it was three people again, they only recognize two of the three. Mouth was the first to walk to the red head and introduced himself "hey, I'm Mouth."

The girl gave him a smile and responded "hey, I'm Rachel. Nice to meet you."

"Hey Peyton" the boy said giving her a nod.

"Hi Jake" Peyton answered.

Brooke stepped up to the front and looked a the new girl "you're the new girl right?" she looked to see Rachel's answer which was only a nod. "Ok then let me introduce you" she started to point to each one of them as she called their name from right to left, "this is Nathan, Peyton, Mouth who you already met, Lucas and Skillz" she then pointed to herself "and I, am Brooke I suppose you already met Bevin and Jake" she said pointing at the blond girl and the sandy blond male.

Rachel nodded at Brooke then spoke "it's nice to meet you all."

"Ok. so now that we all know each other I think you should go get your rooms."

Brooke walked up the stairs with them to show them the available rooms, Bevin and Rachel took the first one on the left which was the green and yellow room. Jake took the room with Nathan.

They were all now sitting on the couch, their was a Lakers game on but no one paid much attention.

"I don't get it" Brooke said, "they said there was going to be ten of us, but there is only nine beds."

"Maybe someone will get eliminated next week" Nathan pointed out.

"No, I think they want one of us to share" Lucas contradicted.

They all discused the many possibilities that would bring to this only nine beds confusion.

"Well" Nathan said stretching his arms out, "I will scarifies myself and share my bed, as long as the next person to walk through that door is a girl" he said pointing to the door.

A few second after Nathan's little comment the door flew open and they all stared to see who it was, when the teen walked in and closed the door she turned to see everyone staring at her.

"It's a girl" Nathan shouted.

Lucas jumped from his sit and slapped the back of his head as he made his way to the girl. "Haley!" he exclaimed "you're the last one?" this time he was confused.

Haley gave her friend a hug "I guess so."

"Okay then last-to-arrive-girl we have a problem" Brooke pointed out, and saw Haley looking at her confused at her words.

"What do you mean a problem."

"Well you see, their is ten of us" she said spreading her hands to show the other kids. "But their are only nine beds. Since you are the last to arrive that means you're the one who is left with out a bed or a room."

"Oh" Haley said as her face dropped.

"But don't worry, Nathan had already offered to share his bed"

Haley glared at Nathan then put her eyes on Brooke who seemed to have everything under control "and who will he be sharing his bed with?"

"You" was the only word Brooke said.

"No way, she is not sleeping with him" Lucas jumped in putting his arm on Haley's shoulder. "Haley will stay with me."

Everyone gave each other a look of shock, it was as if Lucas didn't want Haley to be with anyone else but him.

"Ok then" Brooke said, "it's settled late-girl will stay with you, just please don't keep us up at night."

Haley gave her a discusted look "eww, Lucas is like my brother."

"Whatever you say, now lets go get settled in."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, sorry I'm not very good at describing and stuff.**

**please review. thank you. :)**


	3. Ch2: Ground rules

**Ok guys I know this is a really short chapter but I just wanted to get an update in, it's been a while and well I just wanted to give you a little more story.**

**Also not every chapter will be a day, between some chapters I will skip a few days.**

* * *

"Good morning" Haley said to the boy in bed as she put her clothes away in the closet, she was fully dressed and ready to begin her day.

"Hey, how you sleep" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Good, considering I have to share a bed" she came out of the closet and sat at the end of the bed to talk to him some more, "you know it really sucks that i'm not friends with any of these girls, I mean it would have been a lot easier if I could share a room with a girl."

He sat up looking at her with a fake hurt face, "oh so you don't like sharing with me."

"Lucas don't be stupid, I have practically shared a room and bed for that matter since we were like eight, but it would have been nice", she patted his foot as she spoke the next sentence "now get ready so we can get some breakfast."

* * *

When Lucas was done getting ready he walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast, the rest of the house had probably already had some but he didn't mind eating alone. Making his way in the kitchen he found five people sitting on the Island eating and two walking around the kitchen, it looked like they were finish breakfast as the rest just sat and talked.

He walked over to the island and sat next to his friend, "hey Mouth, how was your first night at the house of chaos?"

Mouth looked at him and laughed, "actually, I had a great night. Skillz and I stayed up till late talking."

Once Skillz heard his name he jumped at the conversation, "hells yeah we had an awesome time dawg."

Haley turned around and place the mugs on the island and pouring coffee into each one of them, they all took a mug. As Haley poured the coffee Rachel placed some toast bread, butter, and scrambled eggs on the counter as well.

"So who are we missing?" Rachel asked taking a seat.

"Well Peyton is taking a shower, as for Nathan I don't know?" Brooke answered her question then took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I think we should just start eating those two can take a while" this time it was Jake speaking.

Everyone agreed with him so they grabbed what they wanted to eat and began to chat, they mostly spoke to the person they were sitting close to it would have probably been a good idea to eat on the dinning table but it was too late now.

Brooke talked to Jake and Bevin for she was sitting between them, but occasionally Bevin would talk to skillz who was sitting next to her. Skillz talked to Lucas and mouth, Mouth sat on Lucas' left side next to Haley and next to Haley was Rachel.

"So when did you move here?" Haley asked.

Rachel put her mug down "about two weeks ago."

"Where from?"

"New York."

"You must find Tree Hill really boring, it's nothing like the big apple" she told Rachel chuckling a little.

"Yeah, but at least people talk here. I mean the school I went people just judged."

"Trust me every school is the same, you see the brunette?" she asked pointing to Brooke.

Rachel turned her had and looked back at Haley "yeah."

"Well that's Brooke Davis, she's the captain of the cheer squad and up till now she has been a total bitch. The blond upstairs is her best friend Peyton, and I guess you can say she's cool I mean she doesn't talk much she's more into her art."

"Oh, I met Jake and Bevin and they are really nice."

"Yeah Jake is a cool guy, he plays basketball. Actually" she said sitting straight as if a light bulb had lit up in her head, "all the guys here play basketball, except Mouth who announces the games."

"Good morning" a voice came from the door way.

They all turned around to see who it was, and to their surprise it was Nathan but he was not alone he dragged Peyton with him.

"So what's for breakfast? I'm starving" he said making his way to the kitchen and pouring himself some coffee.

Haley felt complete anger when she heard him, it was as if because there was girls in the house he would always have a meal. Like he was expecting breakfast to be served, and she just hated that kind of men.

* * *

The teens were all sitting in the living room waiting for Joe to arrive, he was suppose to give them the rules.

"Good morning teens" Joe said walking into the living room.

They all said good morning back at the same time.

"Ok" he said stepping further in the room, "so the rules are simple" he now looked around the room to begin telling them the rules. "You may not leave the house unless their are at least two of you, any fight within the cast will conclude to the elimination of the cast members who were involved. Once a month you will receive food and any other necessary thing such as laundry detergent, shampoo, soap, etc.. If any of you need to take a special type of medication you may get that yourself following the rule that you may not go alone, or you can e-mail it to the executives of the show and they will make sure it is deliver to you. Is there any questions?"

"Do we have any phone privileges?"

"Ah Haley that is a very good question" he said pointing at her, then bringing his hands back "yes, the phone is in the office across the hall, you may use it at anytime as long as you respect others when they are using it. Any other questions?"

"What if we have questions later on?" Brooke asked.

"Well Ms. Davis you can always e-mail our executives and they will make sure to answer any questions that you may have."

After a moment of silence Joe began to speak again, after all it didn't look like they had anymore questions "okay teens that is all for today, you know the rules now go have fun." Joe turned around and walked out the door.

* * *

Everyone was scatter everywhere around the house, Brooke and Peyton were sun bathing by the pool which was beautiful.

The pool was bean shaped and was connected to the jacuzzi, on one side of the pool was a basketball hoop with a half court. On the other their was weights, the pool was located beetween the house and a beautiful patio.

The patio consisted of a big round table, their was also a grill and a mini fridge under a long counter.

Haley was in her room changing into a swimsuit, she and Rachel had talked about swimming after Joe left so that was just what they were going to do.

* * *

Haley walked over to Rachel's room, she knocked then cracked the door open a little peeking to see if she could go in.

"You can come in" Rachel said.

Haley stepped in and saw Bevin laying in bed, "Bevin would you like to come with us? I mean we're just going to swim in the back yard but at least you wont be alone" she said in sweet tone.

Bevin looked at Haley confused they had never spoken before, she thought about the question for a second or two then decided that she was right, "yeah sure, that would be great just let me change."

"Great" Haley said.

* * *

Lucas and Skillz were playing basketball as mouth would announce everything that was happening at the moment.

"Come on Luke, you know you can't beat me dawg" Skillz said dribbling the ball making his way to the hoop.

As skillz was about to shoot the ball Lucas stole it, "Skillz you know that you will never beat me" he said shooting a three pointer that went straight in.

"Wow you got skills."

Lucas and Skillz both turned to see who had just made the comment.

"Well that's where the name comes from" Skillz said popping his shirt like a pimp.

Jake laughed a little "actually I was talking about Lucas, but you were good too Skillz. Mind if I join?"

"Naa go ahead, Imma get a drink" Skillz told the boys and walked into the house.

* * *

By this time everyone was outside, Skillz just sat with mouth, Lucas and Jake playing a little one on one, Brooke and Peyton sun bathing, Nathan was doing some weights on the opposite side of Lucas, and the rest of the girls had just made their way out.

Rachel, Haley, and Bevin placed their towels on the beach chairs next to Peyton, they then moved on to taking their shirts off.

Bevin was standing next to the water testing how cold it was, when she felt someone push her in her first raction was to grab the other person's arm.

"Haley I thought you were smart enough to run after you pushed someone in" Rachel stated laughing at what had just happend.

"Oh my god" Brooke yelled, "look what you've done you got me all wet."

Rachel walked over to Brooke who was clearly just trying to start drama "oh get over yourself drama queen, it's just a little water" she then jumped in the pool making a big splash as well.

Brooke stood up "you stupid carrot-head you did that on purpose."

Rachel ignored Brooke and began to play with Haley and Bevin splashing water at each other.

"Wait guys stop" Haley said.

Both girls stopped and looked at her. "What's wrong?" Bevin asked.

"Okay, don't laugh but I can't swim. So can we please make sure the non swimmer doesn't go to the deep end."

Both girls started laughing, Haley felt kind of dumb but started laughing as well after all it was kind of funny.

* * *

After a long day spent outside everyone was ready to go to bed, Haley was going to be sleeping with Rachel that night. It wasn't that she had a problem sleeping with Lucas but it was nice to have girls night, she didn't really know Rachel or Bevin for that matter but in a weird way they connected.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I know that Rachel is suppose to be a bitch but I decide to make her a sweet girl, but her character will change later on she's just a nice girl now.**

**I also promise to have at least one or two little hook ups, so please make sure to tell me who you would like to see share a kiss or more on the next chapter.**

**thanks. :)**


	4. Ch3: Change of Plans

**Thanks to all the comments you guys they were great.**

**The results I got for the hook ups were: Naley -4, Brucas-1, Leyton-1, and Laley-1, so I decided to just go for Naley but also have drama with the rest of the couples that were voted. Also Bonza you said you don't want to see Peyton and Jake together, if that's the case I'll try for them to not be together but I really don't know where the story is going to go.**

**Thanks for reading.**

Last chapter- Rules were explained, everyone shared their first breakfast, Rachel and Haley became friends.

**Chapter . 3  
**

Executives,

Hi, my name is Brooke Davis, I am one of the girls on the Tree Hill Summer house. I'm just going to get to the point, when the rules were set no told us if we could have parties so I was wondering if we could?

Thanks for your time, and please reply soon.

After she was done typing the e-mail Brooke pressed the send button and turned the computer off, on her way to her room she made sure that all the lights were off.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Peyton saw the light, she squinted her eyes to adjust to it and saw her best friend opening the window "Brooke what are you doing?" she asked.

Brooke turned to her friend who had just woken up, "oh P. Sawyer don't be so dramatic."

"Don't be so dramatic" she said looking at the alarm clock on the side table, "Brooke it's seven in the morning."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, would you like to tell me why you're up so early."

"ok" Brooke said sitting next to her friend on Peyton's bed, "so you know that last night I came to bed late right." Peyton nodded, "Ok. Well I was writing an e-mail to the executives."

"Why?" Peyton asked her confused, then she shot up worried "is something wrong?"

Brooke chuckle a little "no silly, the e-mail was asking if we can have parties in the house."

Peyton being so negative about the party looked at her friend with concerned, "oh Brooke I'm really sorry, I…"

Brooke cut her friend of before she could finish, "they said YES!"

"What?" Peyton was extremely confused now, why would they let a bunch of high school kids have parties in a house that didn't belong to them. Most of the kids her age were irresponsible, especially the boys living in that house.

"They said yes, so I need you to get your skinny ass up , and help me plan this party." With that Brooke gave her friend one last look and walked out the door.

* * *

Walking down the stairs Brooke heard girls talking in the kitchen, she really wasn't getting along with the girls in the house. To be more specific she wasn't getting along with Rachel and Haley, she saw them as simple at least Haley. As for Rachel she didn't know her and as far as she knew she had no interest in becoming friends.

"He's not my boyfriend" one of the girls said laughing.

"I know, but I can see that he really cares about you" the other one responded, her voice was very high pitch.

"Yeah he does" the first girl said, but this time she sounded serious.

"So, coffee or tea?" the girl with the high pitch voice asked.

"Coffee" the other one answered, "toast or bagels?"

"Toast" they said at the same time.

'_This girls are really weird' _Brooke thought to herself, when she felt someone behind her.

"so are you actually gonna go get breakfast, or are you going to listen to their conversation all day?" the boy asked whispering in her ear.

Brooke turned to see who it was, she had never hear his voice well at least not on whispering tones.

"Well?" the boy asked standing up straight as she stared him down.

Once Brooke could react again she answered him "I don't think that is any of your business."

"Ok" was all Lucas said as he walked passed Brooke and into the kitchen, once he reached the kitchen he saw the two girls eating.

"Good morning" one of the girls said.

Lucas turned to her, "well good morning roommate-that-left-me-alone-last-night" he said giving Haley a smile "and friend" he said turning to the other girl.

"It's Rachel" she told him putting her coffee mug down.

Lucas looked at her "well then, good morning Rachel."

"Good morning to you too" she said.

"So, how'd you sleep Hales?" Lucas asked his friend pouring coffee into his mug.

"I slept great, I mean Rachs bed is not as big as yours. But at least I don't have to worry about feeling something weird if you get one of your dreams, if you know what I'm talking about" she told him with a grin.

Both girls started laughing as Lucas looked at them with a glare.

Just as Lucas was about to say something to the girls Brooke walked in, she looked around and began speaking "we are having a house meeting in thirty minutes."

"Where?" Haley asked, her tone was not quite sweet but not angry either.

"In the patio, next to the pool" she said looking straight at Haley, she then turned around and walked away.

"This is not over" Lucas said in a very low tone to both girls before taking another sip of his coffee.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the patio, Haley sat between Rachel and Lucas, on the other side of Lucas sat Mouth, and next to him was Skillz followed by Jake Nathan and Peyton, as for Bevin she was next to Rachel.

Brooke walked to them with a clipboard and a pen in hand.

"What is she doing?" Rachel asked Haley in a hush tone.

"I have no idea" she answered.

"Well?" Nathan asked "why are we here?"

"Oh my dear Nathan always going a step to far" Brooke told him looking at him.

"What is that mean" he shot.

Brooke shook her head "not important" she then looked around to make sure everyone was there, "I asked you all to meet here today because I have something to say."

"doesn't she always" Nathan said in a hushed tone.

Right after his comment he hear people giggling, to his surprised the people where Haley and Rachel, who immediately shut their mouth when they saw Brooke glare at them.

"Well I thought that since we probably are the talk of the town, we should throw a party" Brooke said. Every one stayed quite "ok, not the reaction I was looking for, but whatever." She looked down at her clipboard and continued "I have hear a list of what we need and what I have assigned all of you to do."

"What makes you think we want to have a party?"

"Well Haley" Brooke said looking at her, "it's Haley right?" she asked her with a mocking tone.

Haley nodded.

"You see, we" she said spreading her arms as to show the rest of the teens around, "are teenagers, and teenager like to party" she told her getting angrier.

"Fine"

"Ok, now that little-miss-perfection here has agreed I can continue" she looked at her clipboard once again, "Ok, so me and Peyton will get the drinks" she said, then heard Haley giggling. "Is something funny?"

Haley looked at her "no please continue."

"Ok then, you and you can get chips and snacks" she said pointing to Haley and Rachel, "You three can be in charge of the music" she said pointing to Mouth, Lucas, and Skillz, "and you two can be in charge of inviting people" she said pointing to Jake and Nathan.

"What about me?"

Brooke looked at the girl then to her clipboard and back to the girl "oh god Bevin I forgot to add you to the list" she said apologetic, then she looked at Rachel and Haley "why don't you go with your new friends?"

Bevin being the airhead that she is, didn't notice that Brooke was mocking her and judging her for becoming friends with Rachel so she just nodded her head.

"Don't you think you should have Peyton be part of the music?"

"What do you care Nathan" Brooke told him angrily.

"Well, it seems that you're taking Peyton just because you don't want to go with one of the other girls. And to be honest you and I both know that Peyton is the best when it comes to music."

Brooke was pissed off now, all she wanted to do was chew Nathan's head of.

"I think you should let Mouth and Peyton handle the music with skillz" he said looking at the people he had just mentioned, then turned back to Brooke "you, Bevin and Rachel make sure you call everyone or e-mail them, which ever is a faster. Lucas and Jake stay here and move the furniture to make sure there is enough space, and I will go get the drinks and snacks with Haley" Nathan finished his sentence feeling proud of himself for coming up with the fantastic plan.

Everyone was shocked as to how he could come up with the plan so fast, and so efficient. Then Lucas realized what the last line was and felt anger rushing through his vein.

"What if you and Jake move the furniture and I get the drinks with Haley" he said with an angry tone.

Nathan just laughed at him, "I think my plan was better, besides who's going to sale beer to you."

Haley could see that the brothers were going to start a fight so she stood up and began to talk, "What if you two" she said pointing at Lucas and Nathan "go get drinks and I help Jake move the furniture."

"Wow, I didn't know moving furniture could be such a turn on?" Jake said.

Everyone started to laugh, but Brooke stop them to get her word in "I think Nate's plan is perfect so everyone stick to your partner or partners and do what you are suppose to, the party will be tonight at eight so be ready."

Once Brooke had finished speaking everyone went to their partner.

Haley saw Lucas and walked over to him, he was standing next to the pool when she tapped his shoulder "Luke can I talk to you?" she asked him.

Lucas turned around to start talking to her but Brooke grabbed her arm and pulled her to the deep end of the pool, she then looked at Haley in the eyes and began talking "look missy I'm only going to say this once ok?" Brooke said waving her finger in front of Haley's face.

Haley just nodded, but she was extremely confused.

"Nathan and Peyton are meant to be so don't go playing your innocent girl crap to him, got it?"

Haley was shocked not only did this girl treat her crappy but she also threaten her, "they're not together anymore, and I can do whatever I want" Haley said, she didn't really want to go after Nathan but just the fact that saying something like that could push Brooke's buttons just made her do it.

Brooke looked around to see if anyone was there, lucky her the only people there were Nathan and Peyton who were talking to each other so they wouldn't really care about her next step.

Before Haley could realize what was going through Brooke's mind she felt her hands pushing against her shoulders, and the next thing she remembers was being underwater. She tried to swim up but it was helpless she couldn't swim, and the only people that new about her secret were no where to be seen.

Brooke just laughed as she saw Haley trying to swim.

Peyton saw that the girl was trying to float but was struggling to do so, when she turned to talk to Nathan again he was no longer there.

"What are you doing?" Brooke yelled.

No one answered her, but the people inside the house heard the noise outside and decided to go check out what the big fuss was about.

"What happened?" Lucas asked when he saw his friend laying on the floor next to the pool. He knelt down to check on her "are you ok Hales?"

He saw her nod, he knew she couldn't swim so he pulled her to a hug and looked at Nathan who was all wet standing next to the girl.

"What did you do?" Lucas yelled at Nathan still holding Haley in his arms.

Haley started coughing so Nathan didn't answer, believe it or not he was concerned.

"He saved me" she said now tears forming in her eyes. Haley pulled away from Lucas and looked at Nathan "Thank you" she mouthed.

"No problem" he said giving her a smile, "now you better go change so we can go get the stuff we need for tonight" he told her waving his hand to her now wet clothe.

Haley chuckled a little then took Lucas' hand which was stretched in front of her to take.

* * *

The three girls were in the study/office/library each on one computer.

"Brooke I can't believe you did that to Haley" Bevin said, in a way she was trying to make conversation but the topic she picked was not the best.

"She did it because she's jealous" Rachel said now turning her face to Brooke, "You see Bev, Brooke hates that Haley is actually a nice decent person. And she also hates that both Scott brothers were fighting over her when her plan didn't go as planned."

"You have got a lot of nerve" Brooke said with an angry tone.

Bevin suddenly felt really stupid for bringing the whole pool-Haley situation, she just wanted everyone to talk while they sent e-vites. She never meant for her comment to start a fight between the girls.

"I see" Rachel said, "now telling someone the truth is wrong" Rachel said trying to mock Brooke, her tone now turned defensive "you see Brooke you just like to be the center of attention, and you were just pissed that the attention was all focused on Haley outside, so you did what you do best."

"And what is that?"

"You hurt her, you knew she couldn't swim. You heard us talking about it yesterday in the pool."

"Whatever, let's just finish this so I don't have to spend anymore time with you" Brooke said turning back to her computer.

* * *

"Ok so we can go to my house first and get as many vinyls and CD's as we like, then we can head over to Mouth's and get his DJ supplies so we can go home and get set up" Peyton told the boys.

"That sound cool" Mouth said.

"Ok then my house it is."

The three went to the destinations.

* * *

Lucas was standing in the middle of the living room looking around.

"So, decide yet?" Jake asked stepping into the living room.

Lucas turned to look at him "I was thinking we could just put everything against the walls, like the couches and well the tables can go between the couches. I mean there isn't much to do but we have to do something."

"I agree, let's do it" Jake said walking over to the couch.

Lucas walked over as well and they began moving the furniture.

* * *

The car ride was extremely quiet so Nathan decide to break the ice, he really didn't know what to talk about. He didn't really know the girl, the only thing he new was that she was Lucas' best friend and from recent events that she couldn't swim.

"So that was quite a scared you gave us" he said.

Haley looked at him and when she saw that he was still looking at the road she turned her head and did the same, "I guess" she told him then took a pause "it's a good thing you were there."

"Yeah" he chuckle "and that I was a lifeguard two years ago" he added.

"You were?" she asked surprised.

He looked at her quickly and nodded, then he turned back to the road "you sound so surprised" he pointed out.

"I just never saw you as the working type."

"So you judge me without knowing me" he said chuckling a little. He then turned to her and saw that she was really embarrassed for saying that, he gave her a smile "we're here."

Once in the store Nathan grabbed tons of beer, he also got chips all kinds of chips to be honest.

"You really think people are going to be eating?" she asked him.

Nathan turned to face her "no, but we need to be safe. We don't want anyone drinking on an empty stomach" he pointed out.

"Good point" she told him giving him a smile.

After they had paid the cashier they were on their way back to the car, once they reached the car Nathan put everything in the trunk. He saw that she was taking the cart back to the one of those cart holder things, he laughed a little but also thought it was cute how respectable she was.

When Haley got in the car and started buckling her seat belt she her Nathan talking to her.

"Do you always follow the law?" he asked her.

She turned to face him "yes."

"Wow" he said shocked, then his features changed to challenging "would you ever do something you shouldn't do?"

"Depends"

He saw her face and could see that she would never do what was in his mind, so he just went for it. He reached over and kissed her, he was a player after all. It wasn't like he never just kissed girls because he wanted to, but this time was different.

Most of the time the girls would kiss him back, but she didn't. She didn't pull away either which made him think that maybe she actually liked it, when he finished he looked at her.

"Why did you do that?" she asked him, her tone was a huge mix of sad, happy, hurt, disappointed and many more unexplainable feelings.

"I wanted you to do something you shouldn't do."

"But I didn't" she said looking at him in the eyes, "you did, you shouldn't have done that."

* * *

**Ok guys so I tried my best to have them kiss, I know is a really crappy way to finish the chapter but at least I know you will come back to see what happens. **

**I wanted to point out that Rachel is only nice at the moment although she will stay friends with Haley and will be really nice to her, I thought that since Brooke has Peyton then Haley should have a friend other then Lucas so I gave her Rachel.**

**Also if I get more votes on the hook up couples maybe next chapter we will have another , I mentioned the results at the top and the reason I only did Naley was because they got the most votes. I would have done another but the rest tied.**

**Final note- on the next chapter we will see the party, and I we are also going to have a jealous Lucas.**

**Once again thanks for all the comments, please review this chapter.**


	5. Ch4: Party Time

**Leyton 4, Naley 2, Brooke and Jake 2, Bevin and Skillz 1, Brucas 1**

**Ok guys so from your reviews I see that a lot of you want to see Lucas and Peyton, I also see that Naley is pretty stable with you so I think we won't give them too much love triangle drama. There is also people that like Brucas so we might have a Lucas/Peyton/Brooke triangle but we'll try to make it short because it looks like you really want Brooke and Jake.**

**Thank you for all your reviews they are awesome and I am really glad you guys like it so far.**

**I finished this chapter last Monday but my computer had a virus and it totally crashed, but here it is.**

Last chapter - Brooke sent the executives the e-mail to start the party, she also made the arrangements for it but Nathan changed them around for the best in a way. Brooke also pushed Haley to the pool causing her to drown and be saved by Nathan. Rachel tried to put Brooke in her place by defending Haley, and we saw Haley and Nathan kiss.

**Chapter 4.**

The party had started just a few minutes ago and not many people had arrived, Brooke being the hostess was downstairs waiting for the rest of the people to arrive.

Peyton was arranging the music with Mouth, Jake sat on the couch talking to Skillz about the upcoming basketball season.

Meanwhile upstairs Rachel, Bevin and Haley had just finished getting ready and they were talking in Rachel and Bevin's room.

"Well I think I'm gonna head down, I really want to see what's up with this party" Bevin said reaching for the door knob, once she reached it she just walked out.

"So have you told Lucas?" Rachel asked Haley walking out of the bathroom.

Haley was sitting on Rachel's bed, "no, I don't know if I should."

"What?" Rachel asked her in shock, "I thought you told each other everything, and well I think you should tell him. His only trying to look out for you, you know" she said sounding reasonable.

Haley stood up from the bed "yeah I guess your right" she said walking to the door, "i'm gonna go tell him about it now."

"Haley" Rachel called out right before she could walk out the door.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at her new friend.

"I'm glad I met you" was all Rachel said before Haley nodded and walked out the room.

* * *

Lucas was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when he heard the door open, he spit in the sink really quick before he spoke. "Haley?" he asked, then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Hey" she said walking over to the bed and sitting at the end on it.

Lucas walked over to his friend and sat next to her "are you ok?" he asked, "you've been acting weird today."

Haley looked at her friend and gave him a nod before she began explaining, "Lucas I have to tell you something." he began to talk but Haley waver her hand signaling to let her finish, "you know how today I had to go do the shopping with Nathan?" He nodded, "well when we were in the car at the store" she took a deep breath "he kissed me."

Lucas shot up, he was mad he new exactly the kind of person Nathan was and he didn't want he's best friend to be with someone like that. "He what!?" he yelled.

Haley stood up to calm him down, she placed her hand on his shoulder "hey, it's ok nothing else happened."

"Haley the guy kissed you, he thinks that because he's the star of the school team he can just kiss people" he told her angrily

"Lucas it's no big deal, now can we please put this behind us?"

Lucas looked at her and could see that she wanted to forget about it, he put his hands on her shoulders before he spoke "okay, but please be careful with him."

Haley just nodded, "now can we go to this party?"

He grabbed her hand and they walked out the room.

* * *

The party had been going for about two hours and people were still arriving, I guess that's what happens when you live with a few of the most popular kids in town. By this time everyone was down stairs enjoying the party.

Brooke was just flirting with a couple of guys, Mouth was playing music while he talked to Haley about god know what, Bevin was dancing with Skillz and Rachel, it seems that Rachel was never alone but never with a guy.

Peyton was sitting outside on a swing chair they had in the back yard facing the pool, it seemed like she was just looking into nothing.

Lucas saw that she was just sitting by herself so he walked out to talk to her, he knew that she was a difficult person but he still wanted to try and talk to her. She looked sad, and Lucas was the type of person who love to help people.

"Hey" he said walking up to her, "this seat taken?"

Peyton shook her head, "go ahead."

Once Lucas sat he looked at her "so why are you here all by yourself?"

"Just thinking?"

"Bout?" he asked.

Peyton turned to face him, "everything. Anything. Nothing"

"Wow, that sounds like a lot" he pointed out, "why aren't you inside? Aren't you like one of the VIPs?"

"I'm not into the whole party thing" she said with a very soft tone, "that's Brooke's deal, I just do it because she likes it."

"You're a good friend."

She started to rub her elbow, "maybe, but not as good as you are to Haley. How's that work anyways?"

He looked at her skeptical, "we're just friends nothing else, we've never even kissed."

"Whatever you say" she said rolling her eyes.

"Wait you think I like her?"

"Lucas we all saw how protective you are with her, I mean you have her sleeping in your room."

Lucas was shocked, people actually thought that he and Haley had something going on. "We've slept in the same bed before, I mean I've know her since we were eight and we always had sleepovers."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Hey can we talk?" Nathan asked walking over to Mouth.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

He looked around "do you think we can go somewhere more private?"

"Fine" she said as she started walking, she walked up the stairs and Nathan followed. Once they reached his room she just walked in.

Nathan looked at her just standing there, he walked closer before he began to talk to her. "Haley we need to talk about what happened today."

"What is there to talk about?" she said walking closer to him, she remember exactly what had happened.

_flashback-_

"_Why did you do that?" she asked him, her tone was a huge mix of sad, happy, hurt, disappointed and many more unexplainable feelings._

"_I wanted you to do something you shouldn't do."_

"_But I didn't" she said looking at him in the eyes, "you did, you shouldn't have done that."_

_They were still looking at each other, he could see that she enjoyed the kiss but for some kind of odd reason she was acting like she didn't._

_"I wanted to" he finally said._

_"Why?" she asked with confusion._

_He smile and disbelief at what he was about to say "you're different then the rest of the girls."_

_"I think we should go" Haley said not letting him finish._

_End flashback_

"Haley look I know you don't like me" he said walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders and looking straight into her brown eyes, "but you can't tell me you didn't feel anything."

Haley took a step away from him and started passing, "I did, ok I did. But I can't, I mean. I don't even know you, all I know is that you're a big player and you like to be with as many different girls as you can get" she rambled, "and I don't know if you're till but I'm defiantly not that kind of person" she now stopped right in front of him, she looked straight in his eyes "but I can't deny that their was something there, but. Maybe time will tell" she could see the hurt in his eyes, she then walked passed him and out the door.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas still sat outside looking at the stars, anyone that looked out the glass door would think that they were a couple. They were sitting right next to each other with Peyton resting her head on Lucas' shoulder, and his hand rapped around her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Yeah" Peyton responded, non of them ever took their eyes of the beautiful night sky.

"Why did you go out with Nathan, I mean the guy is a total ass."

Peyton pulled away from him and stared right to his eyes, "that really is none of your business" she said. Sure Nathan was an ass but he was still her friend, and even if he was a crappy boyfriend to her they had managed to stay friends.

"Ok don't get mad" he said lifting his arm in surrender.

"Why did you pick to be best friends with a girl?" she asked him.

Lucas was shocked, no one had ever asked him that before and this girl wasted no time. "Are you jealous?" he asked her flirtatiously.

"No" she said pulling her face towards the house.

"Peyton" he said and saw her move her eyes back to connect with his, "Haley and I are just friend, not because we share a room it means that there is something going on."

"I don't know why you're telling me this, I don't really care" she responded rather quick.

Lucas couldn't help it anymore, he had liked this girl for a whole year but she had never spoken a word to him. Sometimes you need a push like a T.V show to get somewhere, how was it possible that he never made an effort to try and talk to her.

Before he new it he reached over to her and connected his lips with hers, the blond responded the kiss and placed her arms wrapped around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss, the kiss was so full of passion but at the same time of lust. They were so caught up in their kiss that they didn't hear someone walking out the house through the glass doors.

"Haley wait" he called when he reached to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go" Haley said trying to release her self.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked walking over to them.

"This is none of your business" he said looking at Lucas then turning his gaze to Haley.

Lucas was now mad "she is my business now let her go" he demanded.

Once Nathan let go of her she put her hand on Lucas' chest "Luke let it go, it's fine."

Lucas turned to her furious "it's fine, it's fine" he repeated in the same tone, "Haley the guys practically hurting you in front of me and you say it's fine."

She looked at her friend and knew that he was just trying to protect her, she felt so dumb for coming outside. She never expected Lucas to be here, if she would've known she would've never gone out side.

"Hey man you can't just yell at her like that" Nathan said stepping in front of his brother, "I don't care who you are, you shouldn't treat her like that."

"Just stop!" Haley yelled stepping in between them, she turned to Lucas "he's right you shouldn't yell at me, you don't even know what's going on." She then turned to Nathan, "and you, go wait in your room."

Nathan did as he was told like a puppy, what was it about this girl that made him want to do the right thing all of the sudden.

Once Peyton saw Nathan starting to walk she started to talk, "Nathan wait" she yelled. When she saw Nathan stop she turned to Haley, "you have no right telling him what to do" she said.

"Peyton it's alright" Nathan said walking in towards the house, when he reached the door he walked in.

When she saw him walked in she turned to Haley again, "I really don't care who you are you shouldn't treat people like dogs."

Haley was shocked no one had ever spoken to her like that before.

"What is wrong with you?"Lucas asked.

"What's wrong with me?" she told him, "your friend here treats him like crap and you ask what's wrong with me?"

Haley turned around and left to follow him, after all she had walked out on him and he had every right to come after her. All he wanted were answers and the only thing she could do was ran out.

Once both Haley and Nathan were gone Lucas looked at Peyton with apologetic eyes "you're right Haley was totally out of place, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I understand why you don't want her around Nathan."

Lucas then turned to her and gave her a kiss, he knew that she was into him. After all the kiss they had shared a few minutes before they were interrupted by the drama was coming and going both ways. The kiss felt like an apology, in a way he was sorry for yelling at her just as much as she was for reacting like a crazy jealous ex-girlfriend.

* * *

The next morning the house was a mess, cups everywhere, food wrappers, beer bottles.

Mouth was the first one up so he walked to the kitchen to make some coffee, he realized that their was someone in the kitchen.

"Hey" the blond said very bubbly.

"Bevin, when did you get up?" Mouth asked confused, it was pretty early and he didn't expect anyone to be up.

Bevin looked at him "I'm a morning person, besides Haley slept in my bed last night" she pointed out.

"Why?"

"She had a fight with Lucas and didn't want to be with him."

"What did they fight about?" he asked.

"Wow Mouth aren't you all in for the gossip" she said pouring him a cup of coffee, she saw his eyes widen "don't worry I love to gossip so I'll tell you, well Haley was mad a Lucas for acting to overprotective in front of Nathan. Apparently their is something there."

"Really?" Mouth asked confused, he would've never expected Haley to go for someone like Nathan.

Bevin nodded, "oh and that's not all, I heard from some people at the party that Peyton and Lucas were making out last night."

"Geez Bevin you should have your own gossip website" Mouth pointed out. They had only been living together for about a week and she already knew everything that was going on.

They both sat and enjoyed their breakfast and kept talking about the party last night.

* * *

Rachel walked out of her room as quiet as possible, she didn't want to wake Haley up. The poor girl had told her all about what had happened yesterday and Rachel thought that the least she needed was a goodnight rest. Once outside the room she walked downstairs to find Mouth and Bevin talking, she sat next to Mouth and began to talk to them about last night.

"So Rachel, I see you have becomes good friends with Haley?" Mouth asked.

Rachel spoke after taking a sip of her coffee, "yeah she's a great girl."

"Yeah that's why Lucas likes her so much" Bevin said.

"What are you insinuating?" Rachel said looking at Bevin

"Nothing, I mean she's really pretty and Lucas' a guy. And come on he almost got in a fight with Nathan last night."

"What?!"

"Yeah, I heard all about it from some guests" Bevin told Rachel.

"She didn't tell me that, I guess there is something to look forward to today." Rachel said, then she took a bite of a toast that was on Mouth's plate.

* * *

"Nathan get up" Jake said throwing him a pillow.

Nathan opened his eyes and glared at Jake "dude what's your problem, it's not like we have something to do."

Jake looked at his friend and began to talk "ok, but I thought you wanted to talk to Haley."

"yeah, so" Nathan said.

"Well Rachel just left the room and she's in there all by herself" Jake pointed out.

Nathan shot up from his bed, "thanks dude" he said and walked out the room throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

Peyton and Brooke where in their room just talking, Brooke kept talking about how amazing last night was. Peyton just let her talk, she knew her friend way to well to interfere. But she really wanted to tell her about her kiss with Lucas, it was so passionate that she just kept going over it in her head.

* * *

Nathan walked in the room and shook her a little to wake her "Haley" he whispered.

Haley opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light, only to find him kneeling right in front of her "what do you want?"

"Last night you sent me to my room so we could talk, and you never showed" he pointed out.

"So" she said still sleepy.

"Come on you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later."

"I prefer later, now let me go back to sleep" she said closing her eyes trying to go back to sleep.

"Fine" he said standing up, "then I guess I'll sleep with you" he told her jumping over her to the other side of the bed.

"Fine" she said, "just don't move to much."

Nathan was shocked, he would have never imagined her letting him sleep in the same bed. She surprised him more and more with each day, he closed his eyes and was amazed at how fast he fell asleep.

* * *

**I know it ended in the middle of nowhere but I really want them to become a couple already, specially with all the reviews that I got that wanted Naley. **

**Next chapter I might skip a few days, and some of the relationship will get deeper. I was also thinking about making Mouth and Bevin a couple just for a little kinda like a fling, what do you think about that. And if you have any ideas please tell me I appreciate all the help I can get. Thank you again for all the reviews.**

**Please tell me what you think guys all reviews are welcomed, and remember if you review what you want I do my best to add it to the story. That's why it takes me long to update sometimes cause I want to know what you guys want to see next.**

**Have an awesome week.**


	6. Ch5: Grill Cheese day

**Hey guys thanks for your review, there was only two for the last chapter but it's 2 more then 0 so that's a plus. Anyways thanks to all the reviews ****Haley_Elizabeth_James**** I've never seen big brother , but I'm really glad you like it, I also saw that you liked the other story thanks a ton for your reviews. ****23bNrAuLcEaYs**** I'll try to put the games on the next chapters to come, I have to be honest and say I never really plaid those games. Not much of a party girl just go out to and stuff no house parties, but I did play I never once with my cousin.**

**Guys I also wanted to say sorry for taking so long to write this new chapter, their was a huge earthquake in Chile this weekend when I was going to write the new chapters. My family all lives there and I was not in the mood of writing until I had talked to all of them.**

**Last chapter**:

**-Haley told Lucas about the kiss.**

**-Peyton and Lucas bonded.**

**-Nathan tried to talk things out with Haley.**

**-Lucas defended Haley form Nathan, and Peyton defended Nathan from Haley.**

**-Bevin began the gossip by telling mouth about Haley sleeping in her room because she was mad at Lucas, and telling Rachel that Nathan and Lucas got in a fight the previous night.**

**-Nathan went to talk to Haley but ended up in bed with her (and no there was no sex)**

Chapter- 5

It had been about a week since the party, and everyone at the house was totally cool. Rachel and Haley had become really good friends, Peyton was totally falling for Lucas but couldn't tell her best friend because Brooke also had a crush on Lucas, Haley and Nathan had become friends after the whole kissing incident was cleared up, Skills was cool with everyone he was just enjoying living there, Jake became real good friends with Lucas, Haley, Rachel and Mouth. Bevin had been making out with mouth, she found him really cute and went for the little in-house summer fling.

"Good morning" Nathan said walking in the kitchen. It was about six in the morning and he expected to be the only one up, after all they had all gone to 'tric' the night before.

"Good morning, would you like some coffee?"

"Hell yes" he said taking a seat on one of the stools, "I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"Have you met me?" Haley asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Yes I have."

"So what are you up to today?" she asked pouring some coffee in a mug for him.

"Just swimming" he responded taking the mug, "wanna join me?"

Haley looked at him confused, she leaned closer to him over the counter and whispered to him "I don't know if you've hear, but I can't swim" she told him remembering that he was the one who saved her the day Brooke pushed her in the pool.

"Actually I have" Nathan said with a smirk. "But I can always teach you."

It was amazing to Haley how they had become friends; for starters he hated his brother who happened to be Haley's best friend. Second, they were from totally different clicks he was the captain of the Basketball team and she was a tutor. How was it possible that they could actually get along, she would never understand. Hell no one would ever understand.

"So…"

"Fine" she answered, "but if anything happens I'll kill you" she said pointing at him.

They sat in the kitchen talking for a while, they were laughing like crazy they had forgotten that their was other people in the house until they saw a girl walk into the kitchen.

"Well someone's happy today."

"Good morning to you too Rach" Haley said getting up from her stool and giving her friend a hug.

"Rachel" Nathan gave her a nod.

"Nathan" Rachel nodded back.

Rachel walked over and grabbed a mug and began pouring some coffee, "so what are you two up to today?"

"Swimming" Haley said quickly.

Rachel raised her eye brow at her friend "you do know you can't swim right?"

Haley and Nathan both began laughing, it was as if Rachel told a joke but only they understood it.

"Rachel it's fine" she said trying to make her friend relax, "besides I'll have my own personal lifeguard" she said giving him a hug and Nathan returning it.

Rachel wasn't buying the whole 'were just friends' thing, they acted like a total couple. Sometimes it was kind of weird when they finish each other's sentences, or when they were thinking the same thing.

"Ok" Rachel said walking towards the living room, before leaving she turned around "total third wheel."

Haley and Nathan started laughing.

* * *

"So P. Sawyer it's our turn to cook, what do you want to make?" Brooke asked her BFF as they walked in the kitchen.

"Well it's really hot, and I really don't feel like cooking" she said, "how about grilled cheese?"

"Perfect" Brooke said smiling and walking over to the fridge.

"Cheese?" Peyton asked

"Check" Brooke responded holding the cheese.

"Butter?"

"Check"

"Bread?"

"Grill?"

"What?" Brooke asked confused.

"Brooke we need the grill to make grilled cheese" Peyton pointed out.

"Can't we make them in a pan?"

"They taste so much better on a grill" Peyton said licking her lips.

"Fine, then we'll cook them outside. They have one of those flat pan grill things."

"Ok then" Peyton grabbed the stuff and walked outside with her friend.

At this point everyone was outside, Rachel and Bevin were sunbathing. Skills, Lucas, and Jake were playing a basketball game as Mouth announced them. Haley and Nathan were swimming, and Brooke and Peyton were beginning to cook.

"God I can't stand her" Brooke said in a very frustrated tone.

"Who?" Peyton asked.

"Haley" she said pointing at her in the pool with the spatula, "she's such a slut, what one Scott brother is not enough for her?"

"Brooke they're just friends."

"Peyton they don't act like just friends, look at them" Brooke once again pointed to them. Nathan was holding her as she was laying on her back, you could tell that she was nervous.

"Brooke he's teaching her to swim."

"Fine "Brooke said, "she can have him, as long as I can have Lucas." She turned to where the boys were playing basketball, "look at him, he's so hot."

Peyton didn't say anything , she liked the guys in a way they were secretly dating but it was extremely secret because they didn't even know about it.

"So who do you like friend?"

"I…I…I…I don't really like anyone."

"Peyton come on" She said placing her hand on her hip.

"Brooke can we please just cook this, it's almost lunch time."

"Fine"

----------

On the other side Bevin was talking to Rachel as they sunbathed, the sun was really burning today.

"Rachel?"

"mmm"

"Have you talked to Haley?" Bevin asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

Bevin turned her face to Rachel, "I mean your like her best friend, she tell you everything."

"So…"

"So… is she or is she not dating Nathan? I mean they're always together."

Rachel finally turned to face her "first of all it's non of your business, and second of all what makes you think I would tell you. Your like the biggest gossip spreader in the house." Rachel was furious, Haley was her friend and she totally felt like everyone wanted to put her down all the time.

"Chill" Bevin said, "I was just wondering."

"Whatever"

--------

"Ok, I'm going to get out"

"Come on Haley we've been her for like thirty minutes" Nathan said as he grabbed her.

"Nathan let me go, I really want to get out"

He turned her so that she was facing him, "why?"

"I'm cold" she lied.

Nathan raised his brow, "Haley it's extremely hot today, and the pool is heated."

"I know."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I just want to talk to Rachel for a little" she said placing her hand on his cheek, "I promise we can swim later."

"Promise"

"Promise" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, you can get out" Nathan caved.

Haley walked over to the edge followed by Nathan, they both stepped out. Haley walked over to her friend and sat on the pool side chair next to her.

"Hey girl" Rachel said, she was so glad to have some Haley time Bevin was seriously getting on her last nerves.

"Hey" she said adjusting herself on the chair, "you mind if I use some of your tanning lotion?"

"Not at all go for it" Rachel responded.

* * *

"Hey whatcha playing?" Nathan asked when he reached the court.

"Well my friend" Jake said walking over to him, "this was a serious game of HORSE."

They all started laughing at the way that Jake had explained the game.

"Well if you're done playing kiddy games, wanna play two-on-two?"

"Hell yes" Skills said throwing a fist in the air.

"Ok, you and Jake and Skills and me" Lucas said.

"Perfect" Nathan said stepping into the court.

"First to fifteen" Mouth yelled from the chair on the side.

They all nodded.

"Ok ladies and… well just ladies, we have a very intense game her about to begin" Mouth began announcing the game that would begin in a minute.

"You can have the ball first" Nathan said handing the ball to skills.

"Fine" Skills said walking out of the court to pass the ball.

-------

"Ok ladies the game is 12-10 Lucas and Skills leading, Nathan has the ball and is going for the three pointer" Mouth said as the ball left Nathan's hand. "And it's in ladies it's in the score is now 12-13, and Lucas passes the ball to skills, skills dribbles and goes for the basket and…. Oh no Jake takes the ball and passes it to Nathan, Nathan passes it back to Jake, Jake for the win and ….It's in."

Everyone was cheering, it was like a mini private basketball game for them, all the girls were sitting together around Mouth.

"And there you have it the winners of today's game are Jake and Nathan" Mouth said once more.

The guys walked over to the girls to grab a towel, Lucas looked at his friend then turned to Peyton.

"Nice job all star" Peyton said.

"Thanks, I'm really tired Nathan's really got game" Lucas told her.

Peyton laughed, "I'm sure Haley can give you a message tonight." Lucas shook his head, and turned to see Haley talking to Nathan. "Oh" Peyton said.

"Nice job."

"Thanks" Nathan said.

"I think you should have been in Luke's team."

"Why?"

"Because then it would have been Scoot against the others" Haley pointed out.

"Yeah not gonna happen" he said, "so if I remember right you said we would swim later."

"Yes I did, but now it's lunch time."

"So."

"So… we need to eat, come on" She grabbed his hand to walk over to the table, everyone else was already walking.

"Wait" he said, then pulled her close to him.

"Yes?" she asked him, they were just a few centimeters away from each other.

"You promised" he pointed out.

"I know" she said, "tell you what, after lunch" she tried to pull away.

"No" Nathan said, "doesn't work" he grabbed her by the waist and jumped in the pull.

When she finally came up for air she realized that she was on the deep end, the next thing she felt was Nathan pulling her to the edge. She grabbed to the edge of the pool and began to regain her breath, she then turned to Nathan.

"What the hell was that, you know I can't swim."

"And you know I promise not to let anything happened to you."

Haley smiled, it was try he did promise "fine, now let me get out" she told him. He was actually blocking the latter to get out.

"There is a price."

"And what is that."

"Well" he said leaning towards her, he then kissed her.

Haley didn't pull away, she actually kissed back with more passion then he had to begin with. The were just kissing in a pool not realizing that there was people just a few feet away looking, Haley pulled away and just stared at him.

"Wow" was all Nathan could say.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah let's go" he said "but we need to talk about this."

She nodded as they walked to the table.

No one really wanted to talk about it, they all knew Nathan and they definitely didn't want to be on his bad side.

"I know you saw us" Haley said to Lucas trying to break the ice. No one had spoken before that.

"Hales not here ok."

"Fine" Haley said.

"This is really good" Jake said, "who made it?"

Brooke raised her hand, "I did, well with a little help from Peyton."

"Nice job girls" Nathan said raising his sandwich.

"Ok now that we all know we can speak, let's play a little game" Brooke began.

"Brooke your games always end in disaster" Peyton said.

"P. Sawyer were is your fun spirit, I just want to have some fun."

"Fine what's your game" Jake said.

"Well we all live in this house right" she said pointing to the house on the back, "so since we have to live with each other we should know who is off limits. So I'll star." She looked to Lucas, "Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you kissed anyone that lives in the house?"

"Yes"

"Lucas, you have to say who" Brooke said.

"Peyton."

"When?"

"The day of the party"

Brooke gave Peyton a look, she never told her about this kiss. Peyton knew that she liked him and she never told her this, how could she do this. She then began to speak, she wanted to know the others answers. "Now Lucas you have to ask some a question."

"Mouth"

"Yeah" Mouth answered.

"Who is the girl you been sneaking around with?"

Mouth got really nervous, but he had to tell the truth to his friend "Bevin"

Everyone gasped.

"Nice job Mouth" Nathan said.

"Nathan" Mouth said, "is there anyone you like?"

"Yes" Nathan said, "Haley."

"What?" Haley asked shocked.

"It's true I like you, not like a friend like I really like you." As if it was no big deal Nathan just told her he liked her in front of everyone, he then turned to Haley "Haley."

Haley was really nervous for what was to come, "Yeah" she said in a shaky tone.

"Do you like me?"

"You can't ask something about yourself" Haley said looking at Brooke.

"Actually you can ask anything you want" Brooke said.

"So"

"Fine" she said, "Yes"

"yes, What?"

"Yes I like you" Haley turned red at this, she wanted to get this over with so she turned to Brooke. "Brooke" she said looking straight at her, "Do you like anyone in the house?"

"Yes" Brooke said, she knew she couldn't say Lucas now so she said the next name that came to mind "Jake, I mean your cute."

"Bevin" Brooke said, "do you actually like Rachel?"

_Oh great this is going to be ugly_ Bevin thought to herself "sometimes, I mean you're really nice to Haley but you're a total bitch to the rest of us" Bevin said looking at Rachel trying to explain herself.

"Whatever" Rachel Shrugged.

"Rachel" Bevin started, "What do you like about Haley?"

Rachel looked over at her friend, "she's nice, and not just to me but to everyone. She never looks down on you, and she always believes that you can do better no matter what it is."

Everyone was shocked, yes Rachel was a bitch to everyone in the house but the way she described her friend made them think that she might actually have a heart.

"Jake" Rachel said, "do you like anyone in the house?"

"yes, actually I like all of you but I think there is something there for Brooke" he said sending her a wink.

"So I guess it's only me" Skills said, and everyone started laughing.

"So Skills, who do you like the least in the house?" Jake asked.

"Well now I like all of you, but before I hated Nate. You know you made Luke's life hell, right? So I had to stick with my friend." Skills answered.

"Wow skills that's so sweet" Bevin said.

"Yeah so sweet, I can't believe that out of the entire question only one person got asked about hate. And I can't believe the hated person was me" Brooke said.

Everyone started to laugh, the just wanted to relax for now. The next days were going to be hell no doubt about that, Peyton and Lucas kissed and Brooke found out about. Mouth confessed about him and Bevin, Jake said that he like Brooke, Haley and Nathan said they like each other, everything was out there and now one was hiding it.

"Maybe next time we'll ask hate questions so that we know what we hate about each other." Brooke said with a devilish look. She was already planning the next game to turn everyone against each other.

**Ok guys I hope you like it, I know there is not much but it's something. Also I know that I keep saying that Rachel is a bitch and there is nothing to prove it, but in one of the upcoming chapters there will bee. If there is anything you want me to write about just tell me I'm more then happy to receive your ideas.**

**Thanks and please review. Have an awesome week.**


	7. Ch6: Truth Hurts

**Ok so from now on I'm going to try and put the notes at the bottom so you can start reading the chapter as soon as possible:], but I'll still thank you for the comments up here so thanks to all the comments you guys they mean a lot.**

Last chapter-

-Nathan and Haley had become friends for the past week or so.

-Brooke and Peyton cooked grilled cheese sandwiches.

-Bevin tried to get gossip out of Rachel.

-The boys played their first official basketball game.

-Nathan and Haley kissed after the game in the pool, (it seems like the pool has become their new place)

-The truth came out in a question game started by yours truly; Brooke Davis.

**Chapter 6-**

"Good morning unofficial rommie" Rachel said to the girl laying in bed next to her.

"Morning."

"So are you going to go back to your room any time soon" she said a little skeptical.

"Why? Don't you like me to sleepover with you."

Rachel did enjoy her company, but it was getting a little over the top. Haley had been spending the night for about five days, she understood that Haley had been having problems with Lucas so she didn't want to share a room but it would be nice if they could just talk about it.

"You know I love you and all, but you really need to talk to Lucas" Rachel said sitting on the up, "I mean I love it that you tell me things but he is your best friend, and he was way before I came along. You need to talk to him, I'm sure that once you explain it to him he will understand."

"I know" Haley said realizing that Rachel was right, Lucas would probably mad at her for a little bit. But in the end he would understand, he would be there for her. "I think I'll talk to him today."

"Okay" Rachel gave her friend a smile, "now get dress we're going out" she said patting Haley's leg.

"Rachel you do remember that they told us the only way to get out is if we get permission now, right?"

"Yes, I was thinking we could go swimming " she eyed her, "you know since you had private lessons."

"Oh shut up."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me you liked him?"

"Brooke I told you" Peyton looked at her friend as they were sitting on the patio, "because I knew you liked him, I was hoping that you would let that little crush fade and then I would tell you."

"Did you really think it was a little crush?" Brooke asked putting her coffee mug down.

Peyton nodded "Brooke you haven't had a relationship in over two years, I really thought that Lucas was just another guy you wanted to sleep with."

"You really think that of me" Brooke said a little hurt, she knew that she was the type to just sleep around. But for your best friend to say to your face, that just hurts.

"Brooke" Peyton said realizing what she had just said a minute ago, "I-"

"Save it Peyton" Brooke said hurt, she stood up "and for the record It wasn't a little crush, and I can't believe you just called me a slut to my face" she grabbed her mug and walked back to the house. Peyton had really hurt her, she didn't expect her best friend to say such hurtful things. Even if they were true her friend was suppose to make her feel better, not put her down.

"Brooke I'm" she yelled behind her friend, Brooke had already slammed the door so she whispered the rest to herself "sorry."

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi Bevin."

"What you doing?" she asked innocently.

"getting ready to shoot some hoops."

"Is Mouth here?" she was still standing by the door.

"Na. He downstairs getting some breakfast."

"Skills, can we talk?" she asked still standing there, Skills just nodded. Once Bevin saw that he agreed she walked in and sat on the bed next to him, he was tying his shoe. "You know about me and Mouth right." Skills nodded once more, "and you know that it's totally not exclusive, I mean we just kiss that's about it."

"Why you tellin me tha?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Well. There is something that I've been wanting to do since we got to the house" she sat a little closer, "Mouth is really sweet and all, but I really need to do something."

"Okay" he said confused, this girl was giving him explanations about Mouth. What was that about?

Bevin leaned closer to him and crashed her lips with his, his lips were so full, so soft, so irresistible . She couldn't do it any more, she wanted to do it since she saw him, the only thing stopping her was Mouth. But they were just friends that made out all the time, still she felt guilty and pulled away from him.

"Bevin –"

"No. don't say anything, it was my fault and I'm glad I did it" she stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Lucas?"

Lucas walked over to the girl, she was now sitting on the bed waiting for him to follow. He did as expected and sat next to here, he could see worry in her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's Haley."

"What about her?"

"Lucas, you need to talk to her. I know that she acts like everything is okay but it's not, she has been sleeping with me for the passed week. She's your best friend and she can't even tell you how she feels because she's afraid, that's not right."

"Rachel she chose him."

Rachel shook her head, "she doesn't have to choose." Rachel noticed that Lucas was realizing that it was true, why did she have to choose. The girl could have a both of them in her life, it should be either/or.

"Where is she?"

"In my room."

Lucas stood up and started walking towards the door, when he reached the door he turned back to her before stepping out "Rachel, you're a good friend to her" he then turned around and walked out towards Rachel and Bevin's room.

Rachel stayed in Lucas' room, she was proud of herself. At her old school she would have never done that, she was the bitch, the girl no one wanted to be friends with, the one that only talked to boys and was categorized as a slut. She knew she was still a bitch, but it was nice to have at least one good friend who was a girl.

Lucas had walked to the room, he opened the door and peeked his head "Haley."

"Hey" she said signaling him to walk in, she was making the bed and trying to clean up a bit. It was hard considering that Bevin was a complete pig, she had clothes everywhere.

"Can we talk buddy" Lucas said walking over to her. She nodded, "Haley I'm sorry" he took a deep breath before finishing the rest, "I shouldn't make you pick, you can be friends with both of us. Not because I don't like the guy means you can't, I really am sorry."

Haley reached over to her friend and gave him a hug, it had been a while since she had hugged him. To her it felt like they were apart forever, she hadn't spoken to him not even seen him really.

"So we're okay?" he asked pulling away. Haley just nodded with tears in her eyes, "Haley you don't have to cry."

"I missed you" she admitted.

"How about we hang out today, maybe watch a movie" Lucas suggested.

"I can't"

"Why? It's him right? Fine you can go hang with him."

"I promised Rachel we would swim today" she said.

"Oh, well then I'll see you later" he said stretching to her and giving her a hug, he missed that.

* * *

Mouth walked over to the living room and a the girl just sitting there, she looked so sad but then that she looked disappointed. She looked so hurt, and he didn't really understand why. Mouth walked over to her and sat next to her, "are you okay Brooke?"

She shook her head "not really." She turned to him and began explaining before he could ask why, "my best friend likes the same guy I do. I found out in a game that she has been secretly kissing him, oh and she called me a slut."

"Peyton?" he asked confused, he would have never expected her to call Brooke anything. They had been friends since they were little, Brooke was the one that was there for Peyton when her mother died. The one who helped her get through her breakup with Nathan, the one who always found a way to cheer her up no matter what the situation was.

"yeah" she nodded, "I mean I know she's right, but it just hurts that it was her who told me you know."

Mouth just nodded, from the corner of his eye he saw Rachel walking towards them with an apple.

"Mouth" she squeaked, "just the person I wanted to see, I heard you and Bevin are doing pretty good." Mouth just gave her a half smile, he wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Rachel then saw that Brooke was with him, and she was actually sad "what's wrong Brookie, already going insane that you can't sleep with random guys. Come on it's only been a month" she said, then took a bite of her apple. She had confessed of not liking Brooke so she wasn't going to hide it now.

"Shut up Rachel" she shot back.

"Fine, but both of us know that it's true" she said with a smirk , then left the room to go to the back yard. After all she had a girls date with her new found best friend.

The day passed by, the boys did their thing and the girls did theirs. Brooke and Peyton didn't talk the rest of the day, so Brooke just hang out with Mouth and Bevin. Peyton on the other hand was by herself, she sketched tons of new things just sitting on a pool side chair. Jake played a game with Lucas and Skills, they didn't play a real game just shooting around. Lucas hung out with his BFF and her new BFF, the day was great everyone was getting along even if they had their fights now and then.

Night came and they had spent the whole day outside, as usual Brooke had been drinking and so had Rachel. Rachel sure did like drinking she was like a fish, drink after drink. No one knew why Rachel was drinking it seems like it was just for fun, but Brooke was drinking because of her fight earlier that day.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey you" Mouth said looking at the girls at his door.

"Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" She asked

"No why?"

"I just don't want to share a room with Peyton tonight, I need to cool off" Brooke admitted. When she saw mouth nod she walked in closed the door and jump in the bed with him, it was nice to know that within just a day she had become such a good friend of his. This boy was so nice and sweet, he really did get along with everyone. "Thank you."

"No problem" Mouth said turning on his side, "goodnight Brooke."

* * *

Haley and Lucas were taking Rachel to her room, she was pretty drunk and they didn't want her to get hurt.

"Luke, I think she should stay in your room tonight" Haley said with Rachel still strapped over her shoulder, the girl couldn't even walk.

"Guys I'll be fine" Rachel said, she then turned to Haley "Haley can you sleep with me, I don't wanna be alone" she confessed with her voice cracking.

"Luke do you mind if we take your room, I think it would be better" Haley asked her friend on the other side of Rachel. Lucas nodded in agreement.

They walked in the room and placed her on the bed, lucky for them the room had a couch so Lucas decided to sleep there. Haley took Rachel's shoes off and pulled the covers over her, Rachel was so drunk she couldn't even move. Haley then walked around the bed towards the bathroom and changed to pajamas, when she went back she went in bed with her new found friend.

"Haley" Rachel said with a raspy voice.

"Yeah" Haley said sweetly looking at her friend.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being like this, getting drunk. You shouldn't be taking care of me" Rachel let out.

"Hey, you're my friend and I love you. Besides I'm sure you would do the same for me."

Rachel smiled, she knew that Haley was right. Even if she was the first girl friend she ever had, she would do anything for her. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" Haley and Lucas both said at the same it, which cause them all to laugh.

-----

Peyton slept in her room all alone as for Bevin, Brooke spent the night with Mouth and Skills in the bed next to them, and well Nathan and Jake in their room. Nathan and Jake were the only ones that had a good day, they spent it playing ball and hanging out. But best of all they had no drama.

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Good morning" Nathan said walking in the kitchen.

"Ugh not so good" Haley responded sitting on a stool drinking coffee.

He grabbed a mug pour coffee in it and sat next to her, "why?"

"Rachel was puking all night, it was horrible."

"Why didn't you come sleep with me?" He asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha you're so funny."

"Haley I was kidding, but I would have let you use my bed."

"Fine" Haley said, "but Rachel wanted me to spend the night with her."

"How about we -"

"Morning people" Brooke cut him of walking into the kitchen, after no one answered her she began to talk again "doesn't anyone respond here."

"Morning" Mouth said walking in after a minute or two, he sat next to Haley.

"Hey Mouthy" Brooke said, "coffee?" Mouth shook his head.

"O.J" he said.

Brooke served Mouth his juice and went to sit next to him, "oh look if it isn't the one to call me whore." Everyone turned to look at Peyton when Brooke finished her sentence.

"Brooke I did not call you a whore" she said walking over to the counter and taking the empty stool next to Nathan.

"Oh yeah you just said that I only want to sleep with guys" Brooke shot back.

"I'm gonna go" Haley said taking two coffee mug and a glass of water with her, "wanna come?" she asked facing Nathan. He nodded and got up and started walking with her, when they had stepped out of the kitchen on their way to the stairs they saw Jake walking to the kitchen.

"Hey guys" he said raising his hand.

"Dude you might not wanna go there" Nathan said, once he saw Jake's confused expression he elaborated a little more. "Peyton and Brooke are fighting and you don't want to hear it, trust me."

Jake ignored what they had just told him and walked to kitchen, little did he know that he should have listened to them and Brooke and Peyton were in a total verbal fight. "Shut up you whore" he heard Peyton say as he walked into the kitchen.

"Whore" Brooke said, "Whore" she repeated "you're one to talk aren't you."

"What is that mean."

"Peyton I told you I liked Lucas and the whole time you never told me, you knew I liked him and you still went for him Peyton."

"Brooke I am really sorry, I-" Peyton began.

Brooke cut her off "oh shove it" she said and walked passed Jake to her room.

"Wow" was all Jake said walking over to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Hey" Haley said sitting on the bed next to Rachel, "where is Lucas?"

Rachel sat up and looked at her friend, "he's in the bathroom, he said he would be right back."

"Here take this" she handed her some pills and the glass of water.

Rachel sat up and did as told, when she was done she began to speak again "thanks."

"So I was thinking maybe you should stay in today, maybe watch a movie or something" Haley suggested. Rachel nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked walking out of the bathroom.

"He's with me" Haley said standing up, "Lucas you promised" she said looking at her friend.

"I know" Lucas said walking over to Haley and placing his hands on her shoulders, "so what are you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm probably going to watch a movie with Rachel today. I really don't think it's a good idea for her to go outside."

"How about I watch it with you?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" Haley responded, "we should all watch it." when everyone in the room nodded she smiled, "okay I'm gonna go, but I'll be back in a minute" she told Rachel "you need to rest a little longer." Rachel nodded, and Haley left the room with both Scott boys.

* * *

"Hey Bevin" Mouth said walking over to her. She was in her room laying on her bed painting her nails, "Haley and Rachel are going to watch a movie and they invited me, want to come?"

"Yeah" Bevin said getting up from her bed.

"Ok then let's go."

* * *

"Hey you" he said pulling her closer to him and giving her a kiss.

When they pulled apart she looked into his blue eyes, "hey."

"So" he said still looking at her, "Haley and Rachel are going to watch a movie, and I think you should come" Lucas said.

"Yeah, that would be cool. When" Peyton said.

"Like an hour" he said.

"Okay, I'll see you then" she said giving him a quick peck and turning around to leave.

* * *

"Jake" Nathan said.

"Yeah" Jake answered turning around to see him, "what's up?"

"I was just gonna ask if your going to the movie thing."

"Yeah, I'll see you I'm gonna go call my mom."

"Yeah man, I'll see you later" Nathan said walking up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey" Nathan said, "so I told Jake about the movie" he said holding her by the waist. "is that okay?"

"Yes" She said, placing her arms around his neck giving him a peck. "You know we're going to have to tell Lucas, we can't just sneak around forever" she told him.

"Haley I told you we will."

"When?"

"When would you like to tell him, today?" he asked knowing that she wouldn't want to tell him that day.

She shook her head, "how about we tell him soon, just no exact day."

"Okay" he gave her a peck.

* * *

**Okay guys so there it is, I know it's not that long and that long. But just like I put on my other story I have to be honest and say that I my head wasn't fully on the story, I was watching the telethon for Chile and was literally crying sometimes. Anyways I promise to try to update by next Saturday, and I'll even give you a spoiler. Next chapter we will see the movie night, but the spoiler is that if you didn't notice no one invited Brooke so there is going to be some drama. Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Take care.  
**


	8. Ch7: Movie Night

**Notes are at the bottom-  
**

Last Chapter-

Rachel convinced Haley to tell Lucas that Nathan kissed her.

Peyton and Brooke had a fight, in which Peyton basically called her a whore.

Bevin kissed Skills before telling him that she's been wanting to do that for a while.

Haley told Lucas about the kissed, and luckily everything turned out great.

Brooke confided in Mouth, telling him that Peyton had basically called her a whore.

A drunk Brooke had a sleepover with Mouth, not wanting to sleep with the one person who had made her feel like crap that day.

Rachel had a sleepover with Rachel and Lucas, making him sleep on the couch.

A scene was unfolded in the kitchen with Peyton and Brooke fighting.

Haley and Rachel planned a movie night inviting both Scott boys, Lucas invited Mouth who told Bevin, Nathan invited Jake.

**Chapter 7-**

"Okay so we got _'how to lose a guy and ten days','monster in-law', or 'pirates of the Caribbean'_" Haley said standing in front of the T.V holding the movies in front of her.

Everyone seemed to be thinking deeply at what they wanted to see, yeah the guys wouldn't want to watch a chick flick but it was Rachel and Haley's movie night. After a moment of silent they began to tell what they wanted.

"Peyton" Haley asked looking at her.

"I'll take monster in-law" she said.

Bevin nodded "me too."

"Rach?"

"Monster in-law."

"Guys"

"Haley come on, you can't really make us pick between pirates and the others" Lucas said.

"yeah it's no competition" Nathan pointed out.

It was weird to everyone there that Nathan had just agreed with Lucas, for as long as they had know each other everyone knew that they hated each other. There was no was in hell they would have ever bonded, yet here they were seating in a couch together agreeing on something.

"Well I think Lucas wants to see Monster in-law" Haley said giving Lucas a _this is my movie night and you have to pick what i want _look.

"Yeah" Lucas said catching what his friend was pointing out.

Most of the guys caught her glare to Lucas, so they decided to just agree on monster in-law.

Haley walked to the DVD player and put the movie in, she then walked over to the couch and sat between both Scott boys. After all one was her best friend, and the other one. Well the other one was her secret boyfriend, at least for now.

"I love this movie" Haley said looking at Rachel who was seating on the other side of Lucas.

"Really?" Peyton asked, she was seating next to skills who was next to mouth who was next to Bevin.

"Yeah Ruby is my favorite character" Haley pointed out.

"You're really something" Nathan said looking at her, she stared back and gave him a smile. She wasn't going to kiss him in front of everyone, the only person that knew about their secret relationship was Rachel.

"Guys please be quiet" Bevin said, "I hate it when people talk during movies."

"Don't we all" Mouth said putting his arm around her, they weren't officially dating but they still had an open kind of relationship.

Everyone laughed at their comment, they were so different yet so alike. Mouth was really smart while Bevin was ditsy, no one would ever understand what they saw in each other but they were somewhat of a couple and they all accept it.

"Speaking of talking where is Brooke?" Peyton asked about her former best friend, she knew it was just a phase and they would patch it up soon.

"Who cares" Rachel said extremely happy, she hated the girl and she wasn't going to hide it.

Everyone turned to Rachel, yeah Brooke was mean and talked a little to much at times but it was no reason to be so nasty.

"Rachel" Haley said looking at her, her toned was warning her to be quiet.

"Fine" she said, she then started to talk again but this time to everyone "I don't know but Haley and I planned it then she invited Lucas and Nathan" Rachel said pointing to each Lucas and Nathan as she called their names.

"Then I told Mouth" Lucas said.

"And I told Bevin" Mouth told them.

"And I told Skills" Bevin admitted, Mouth giving her a questioning look.

"Well I told Jake" Nathan admitted.

"Yeah and I told Peyton when we were in the kitchen" Jake said.

"And I was the last one to get the memo" Peyton said realizing that she should have told Brooke, "but since Brooke is not talking to me I didn't tell her, therefore she's missing the movie just because she wont talk to me."

Everyone stared at each other, no one moved. The screen went to the root menu for the movie, as the song played and the pictures on the background changed no one made an effort to press play. They were all still shocked that they didn't invite Brooke, as much as she wasn't wanted it wasn't nice to not invite her.

"I'll be back" Haley raised from her spot.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked confuse grabbing her wrist.

Everyone turned to his motion, why was he grabbing her like that?

Haley looked down at him "to tell Brooke" she said sweetly and ashamed.

"Why?" Rachel said giving her friend a concerned look.

"Because she's part of us and she need to be here" Haley responded, getting a little annoyed at how no one seemed to care.

"Haley she's a bitch, she pushed you in the pool knowing you couldn't swim, she fought with Peyton because they like the same guy, and she treats everyone like they're below her" Rachel tried to reason with her.

Haley wasn't going to have it, she knew this was wrong and she couldn't let it stay like that. She looked at them one more time shaking her head at Peyton's reaction to it all, then turned around and walked out of the living room. Haley walked up the stairs thinking of what she could say to Brooke, she had never spoke to her face to face about anything. Every time they were together Brooke was mean to her, so Haley never really made an effort.

"Brooke" Haley said knocking on the door then opening it, she peeked in and saw a girl sitting on the bed indian style looking over a magazine.

Brooke looked up at who it was calling her, "what do you want?" she asked rather mean.

"I umm" Haley said walking over to her, "well you see" she though about her next word very carefully before releasing them. "Okay so Rachel and I planned a movie night, and well people told people and the voice just got passed around. The thing is that well it never got to you, and since we never talk I didn't notice."

"So" Brooke shot back.

"So, I want you to watch the movie with us" Haley said nicely.

Brooke laughed a little "so you feel guilty and decided to invite me now" she pointed out.

"No, well yes. I mean, I don't feel guilty I just think that someone should've told you."

"No thanks" Brooke said in a mean tone, "I don't want your pitty so just go away" she waver her hand in a shooing manner.

Haley left the room, she walked down the hall and down the stairs. She was so mad at the way Brooke reacted, Haley just wanted to forget about it. She walked to the living room and took her spot one more time.

"So?" Peyton asked.

Haley was a little distracted but managed to answer "she's not coming."

"What did she say?" Nathan asked, he knew Brooke and she must not have been to nice.

"Nothing" Haley said looking straight forward, she then turned to Nathan "she just said she didn't want to come."

Nathan looked at her worried as did Peyton, they knew Brooke and she must not have been very nice to her, they knew the things she did and the way Brooke acted, no one was safe when Brooke Davis was pissed or hurt and this time she was both.

They were all quietly watching the movie, Rachel was still a little hangover from the night before so she let her head rest on Lucas' shoulder falling asleep. Peyton was laying on the floor watching, as for Skills he was next to Mouth who had Bevin leaning on him as he played with her hair. Haley sat between the Scott boys, Lucas was just sitting there rubbing Rachel's back. They weren't as close as Rachel and Haley but he still considered her his friend, as for Nathan he didn't move he didn't want Lucas so suspect anything.

The movie was about half way through, no one realized it had been that long. Between laughs and awes and sniffs, no one really cared. They were all enjoying the movie, which was really great to say the least.

When the movie was over they all decided to order a pizza and have that for dinner, no one really felt like cooking. They all made their way to the kitchen to discuss the movie, except Lucas who carried Rachel up the stairs. Rachel was still pretty beat from the night before, Lucas took her to her room and laid her in her bed covering her. He then walked down to the kitchen and joined the discussion.

"Yeah I loved that part" Skills said.

"Ruby give me the key" Peyton tired to imitate the movie.

They all laughed, then they heard the door bell ring. Lucas went over and paid for the pizza, he then walked into the kitchen with three boxes.

"Let's dig in" he yelled.

"Wait" Haley said placing napkins in the middle of the table, "Okay now go ahead."

Everyone laughed, she was so young but acted like the mother.

"Enjoying your night?" Brooke said walking into the kitchen.

Everyone stopped eating and turned their attention to her, this was going to be ugly.

"Well is anyone going to answer me?" she asked frustrated.

"Yeah it was pretty great" Bevin answered not understand why everyone was so tense.

Brooke laughed a little "Bevin you are so naive" she said.

"Brooke" Peyton warned her.

"What?" Brooked ask playing dumb, she placed her finger on her chin then began to speak "oh yeah you forgot to tell me all about it, just like you forgot to tell me you liked the boy I liked. Oh and wait did you forget to tell everyone that I'm a whore?" she asked. "Oh yeah" she turned to face the rest of the people "you better hold on to you boys because Brooke Davis the WHORE just wants to sleep with them" she said madly.

"Brooke it's not like that" Lucas said.

"Oh shut up!" Brooke yelled, "it's your fault we're fighting" she said waving her hand from herself to Peyton.

"It's not his fault" Haley said defending her best friend, "it's not his fault you two weren't communicating and ended up liking him, he didn't ask for it" she said angry. Haley was not going to let either of this girls blame Lucas for this, they were the ones who had the miss communication not him.

Mouth, Bevin, Skills, and Jake just watched as they all fought, they weren't really part of the drama. It was as if the house had to different clicks, them which included Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Haley. And theirs, which included Mouth, Jake, Bevin, and Skills. In the end they were all friends and all spent time together, but 'them' well they were all the drama.

"Oh shut up little miss innocent" Brooke shot at Haley.

"Hey don't talked to her like that" Lucas yelled.

"Why" Brooke shouted, "I'm sure she's also keeping things from you."

"She's not like that Brooke and you know it" Lucas shot back.

"Oh yeah" Brooke said giving Nathan a quick look.

"Brooke you should go" Nathan said, he knew his friend and if she hadn't changed she was about to say really stupid things.

"Why?"

"Brooke come on" Nathan said walking over to her and putting his hand on her shoulder to guide her.

Brooke pulled away and began talking again, she was so angry she didn't care who she hurt. "Why are you afraid that Lucas might find out?"

"Find out about what?" Lucas asked.

"Ask her" Brooke said pointing to Haley, she then turned around and walked away.

Peyton ran after Brooke, she needed to talk to her and fix this. When she reached her she pulled Brooke by the arm and turned her around, "what the hell was that?" Peyton questioned.

"Peyton shove it, you know what it was now leave me alone" she said pulling away from her.

"Brooke how could you?"

"What? it's not like he wasn't going to find out anyways"

"Brooke you know that wasn't your place" Peyton said taking a step closer, "I know that you're hurt but that gives you no right to hurt others" she said.

"I'm sorry" Brooke said braking down, "I don't know what came over me" she admitted. "I was so mad at you and Lucas that I just shot my mouth."

Peyton nodded, "I think you should sleep it off, I'm sure you can apologize tomorrow" Peyton reassured her.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I know I do stupid things sometimes but I really am sorry" Brooke said sobbing, she was very emotional at the whole situation. Peyton was right all she needed was a goodnight sleep.

Peyton hugged her friend then walked with her up the stairs and into their room, she made sure Brooke was okay before going to bed herself.

Back in the kitchen Jake, skills, Bevin and Mouth all left the kitchen after Brooke. Lucas was asking Haley what Nathan's secret was, and they didn't want to be there for that.

"Find out about what?" Lucas repeated the question running out of patients, he was looking at Haley waiting for her answer.

Haley was extremely nervous, she could feel her palms sweating. How was she going to tell him that she was secretly dating his much hated half-brother, how would she explain to him.

"Lucas I...I-" Haley began.

Nathan cut her off walking behind her "we've been secretly dating" Nathan said bluntly.

"What?" Lucas shot, "Haley how could you, why didn't you tell me?" he was confused, mad, angry , and disappointed all at once.

"Lucas I wanted to tell you" she said tearing up, "I just, well we" her tears just started to fall. "Oh god I'm so sorry, I know I'm really stupid I should have told you" Haley felt Nathan's hand on her shoulders.

"Look man it's not her fault" Nathan began, "it just happened, and she wanted to tell you but we just never found the right time" Nathan told him calmly, he felt that at least one of them needed to be calm.

"I can't believe this" Lucas said running his hand through his hair, "I have to go" he mumbled then walked away.

Haley could help but cry, her tears just kept flowing down. Lucas was in all his rights to walk away, but she hated the way he found out. The plan was to tell him all along, they were just waiting for the right time. She kept crying while Nathan held her in his arm, her tears soaking his shirt as she rested her head on his chest.

"It'll be okay Hales, he'll get over it" Nathan tried to sooth her.

"I don't think he will" she said still sobbing.

They just stood there in the middle of the kitchen holding each other, realizing the day they had.

The movie night was perfect, why did it all have to go downhill? Why was Brooke acting that way? No one really understood Brooke at times, she had her moments but this moment hurt lots of people. Beginning with Haley and Lucas who were now on none speaking terms, Nathan who she put on the spotlight, Bevin who she treated like a stupid child, and ruined the night for the rest of the house.

The day started with Brooke's crazy attitude and fighting with Peyton, and ended with her ruining everyone's night. But the whole between was pretty great, they all enjoyed a movie night together which they loved.

**Please review, I know that this chapter was based all in that one night but I really think we need Brooke to bring her bitchiness. If you have any ideas as to what you would like to see on the next chapter please tell me. Thanks and goodnight, or morning, or evening whatever it is where you're at.  
**

**Thanks again for the reviews guys, thanks to Haley_Elizabeth_James for review the last episode I hope you like this one I can see that you're a big Naley fan. **

**Jay- It sucks that you can't relate, but then again not everyone likes the same things. Anyways thanks for trying. :)**


	9. Ch8: A Visit to Change your Life

**Thanks to all the reviews everyone.**

** Gene I understand that you don't like Rachel but she will become the bitch she really is, I just wanted Haley to have a good girl friend and I love bitchy-Rachel so she will make an appearance soon.**

Last Chapter-

We had the movie night, which was planned by Haley to help Rachel after her hangover. The movie Chosen was Monster-in-Law, a movie that everyone enjoyed. Well everyone but Brooke, who never got the memo about it. Haley tried to convince her to go and watch the movie, but Brooke didn't want to watch it with them. However Brooke did start some drama in the kitchen after the movie was over, which ended up with her breaking down in front of Peyton. With all the drama Brooke began, the secret that Nathan and Haley had to be reveled to Lucas who was not pleased about it.

Chapter-8

It had been a week since the movie night, and at least a month and a half since they had all moved into the house. Rooms had been switched and friendships had change, just as much as new friendships had grown.

Peyton and Bevin had switch rooms, not that Peyton had a problem with sharing with Brooke but what was really the point if Brooke just wouldn't talk to her. Peyton felt it was the best way, at the moment Brooke needed space and she wasn't going to get with her sleeping in the same room as her. As much as Peyton liked her new room she really missed her old one, sure now she got a chance to meet Rachel who had turned out to be a total bitch but also meet Haley and found out she wasn't as bad as Brooke thought.

Bevin didn't really cared who she shared her room with, as long as she got to sleep she was happy. Of course she did miss her room and roommate or should she say roommates, because Haley did spend an awful long time there. All in all Bevin really liked sharing with Brooke, they had known each other since ninth grade but never made it passed just acquaintances.

For the boys nothing had changed, Nathan still shared with Jake as Skills shared Mouth. Sure they liked their roommates but it did suck sometimes, after all they were sloppy boys.

When they had all woken up and gotten dressed they had received a note saying to meet Joe in the living room by eleven thirty, and well they did as told.

Once seating in the living room Joe walked in and saw them all waiting, he began speaking and explaining why they were having this meeting.

"Good morning teens" he said clapping his hands together to begin, "this meeting is to inform you that today you will be leaving the house, first of I want to say that you don't get to do what you want but a group activity."

"Will we have partners or are we all together?" Brooke asked.

"You will all go together but will be separated to partners once you get there, all I can say is that you will be partner randomly" he told them, then he began speaking again, "dress casual and comfortable, you will spend the whole day there. The cars are outside, they have drivers that will take you there so be out in ten minutes. Have a nice day" with that said Joe turned around and left.

"That was weird" Lucas said.

"Well let's go" Peyton said, she walked over to Lucas and grabbed on to his arm.

They all walked outside and started climbing in the cars, there was two big Nissan Armadas. In the first one there was Mouth, Bevin, and Skills seating in the back seat and Peyton and Lucas in the middle row. The second car had Rachel, Haley, and Rachel in the back, and Brooke and Jake in the middle.

Haley saw that Brooke was in her car and knew that it would be a long ride there.

The car began moving, and Brooke turned to face the people in the back. "Hey" she said

"Hi" Nathan and Haley both said together, which brought them to a laughed at which Rachel and Jake joined.

"Look Haley" Brooke began, she hadn't apologized for what she did that night. "I'm really sorry for what I did, I really wasn't thinking."

"Brooke just shove it" Nathan said, he was angry. It was all Brooke's fault, that Haley and Lucas weren't talking. That Haley actually had no room at the moment and had to find a bed to share each night, which she never choose his.

"It's fine" Haley assured her giving Nathan a glare.

Brooke was shocked "no it's not okay, it wasn't my place and I still managed to screw up your life."

"That's right" Rachel said, "you screwed her life because you couldn't handle that Peyton and Lucas like each other, you screw everyone over because you don't get things your way."

"What do you know slut" Brooke shot at Rachel.

"Slut" Rachel repeated, "slut" she said once more. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you the one that has slept with half of Tree Hill."

"You bitch" Brooke said reaching over to her and pulling Rachel's hair, the only thing that she felt was someone pulling her back to her seat. Brooke looked back to see who it was and she saw Jake, he was looking at her and rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

For the rest of the ride everyone was quiet, no one really wanted to talk after what had just happened. All they wanted was to get to the place already.

* * *

While the conversation was happening in the other car, this car had their own conversations.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" Bevin asked looking at the front seat.

Peyton turned to face her and shook her head, "she won't talk to me."

"I think deep down she really wants to, she really doesn't want to open up with me" Bevin said.

"She talks to me" Mouth said earning a glare from Bevin, even if they never said it they were a couple. Sort of.

"She does?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she come to our room all the time dawg" Skills said cutting in.

"She's still really sad, and ashamed for blurring out Haley and Nathan's secret. She hates what she did, she never wanted for you to not speak to her again" Mouth said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah well Haley shoulda told me" he said firmly.

"You know she wanted to Luke" Mouth said.

The boys had know each other for a long time and ever since Haley was a part of their click, she was always there even if she was the only girl.

"Yeah dawg, she woulda told ya eventually, she was waiting for the right time. I mean we all know how you woulda reacted, and you did" Skills told him trying to reason with him.

Lucas was going to say something else when they car came to a stop, the driver turned around and told them that they were there and they had to get out.

As they got out they saw the next car pull up and everyone getting out, by the looks on their faces they didn't have a happy ride.

"Hello teens" Joe said walking out of the building, "As you can see you are at a children's care center" he said pointing behind him with his thumb. "You will be spending the day with children with disabilities who have been left by they parents, I think this will be really good for you to appreciate what you have." He took a step closer and began speaking again, "now I'm going to give you the name of your partners, there are ten kids inside each group has to visit two but you may visit more. Now are you ready for your partners" he said, when everyone nodded he continued "okay then, Bevin and Peyton, Mouth and Rachel, Jake and Lucas, Haley and Skills, and Nathan and Brooke. Now go inside and meet this kids, and your driver will be here at eight."

They all partner up and ran inside.

**Peyton and Bevin-**

Peyton walked with Bevin to one of the kids, she was a little girl who looked to be around five. The girl was drawing on a table by herself, she was in a wheel chair. She was really cute from what they could see , she had long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes and her skin was pale.

Once they reached the little girl Bevin began to speak, "hi, I'm Bevin and this is Peyton" she said pointing to each other.

The little girl raised her head and began speaking, "my name is Nicole" the little girl.

"Whatcha doing there?"Peyton asked, she was very intrigued by what the little girl was doing. After all Peyton was a big on art, she loved it when she met someone who loved it just as much as she did.

"Coloring" Nicole answered

Her disability wasn't something major, she was born with leg bones that grew faster than she did. She had to have surgeries every other month, at which she could walk for a couple of weeks but most of the time she would need help.

"How old are you?" Bevin asked.

The little girl showed in fingers "five."

When Nicole was done with her picture she showed it to both Peyton and Bevin, the girls awed at it. It was a beautiful picture, at leas it was for a five year old. The picture was of a small family of three, the father, the mother, and a little blond girl standing between them, it was a touching picture for you could see it was what Nicole was wishing.

"That is really good Nicole" Peyton said admiring the picture.

"Can you draw us a picture?" Bevin asked the little girl. Nicole just nodded.

Peyton placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her hands, "what if you draw a picture of all of us" Peyton pointed out waving her hand between all three of them.

"Okay" Nicole said very exited, she picked up a crayon and began drawing her picture.

After a couple of minutes, Nicole showed her picture to both girls. They were amazed at the picture, it was three blond girls standing. The picture was of a spring day for you could see the trees and the mountains behind them, it was a perfect picture.

"It's for you" Nicole said handing it to Peyton.

"Thank you" she said, then looked at Bevin "I'll make sure Bevin get a copy of it." Nicole just nodded.

* * *

**Mouth and Rachel-**

Mouth and Rachel were sent to a different room across the hall, they spoke a few words on the way there. When they finally reached the door Mouth lightly knocked then peeked his head, he then walked in followed by Rachel. The room was big, it had two beds and a table that had crayons and coloring books and papers.

"Hi" Mouth said nicely to the two girls sitting on a bed.

"Hi" one of the girls said.

They both very much a like, they had chocolate brown hair and blue eyes.

"Are you girls twins?" Rachel asked walking closer to the girls. Both girls on the bed just nodded.

"Well I'm Marvin but you can call me Mouth, and this" he said pointing to Rachel "is Rachel."

The girls faces where shocked at the sound of the name, it was extremely familiar to them.

"What are your names?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel" the girl on the left said, her hair was just below her shoulders.

"Wow, we have the same name" Rachel pointed out, the girl just nodded.

"I'm Regina" the other one said, her hair was just a little longer than her sister.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both" Mouth said.

"How old are you girls?" Rachel asked

"Seven" Regina said.

"What are you girls up to?" Mouth said, he just wanted to do something with this girls.

"Nothing, it's free time so we can do what we want" little Rachel said.

This girls had nothing wrong now, but when they were born they had lots. They were born stuck together by their side, their parents couldn't afford the surgery and the once to follow so they decided to give them up to some who could take care of them. No one knew that it would never happen, they were still waiting for someone to adopt them seven years later.

"What do you say we go outside and play?" Rachel suggested.

Both girls just nodded, and with that they walked outside. They went straight to the swing set, in which both girls sat. Mouth and Rachel just pushed the girls as they talked and asked the girls more questions.

* * *

**Jake and Lucas-**

Jake and Lucas were in a living room where a tiny little boy was watching t.v, it looked like he was watching _go Diego go_. The boy had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, his hair was straight and spike.

"Hey little guy" Jake said walking over to the little boy.

"How old are you?" Lucas asked looking at the boy.

"He's three" A nurse said walking by, she place some clean towels in a closet near them.

"Thank you"Jake said smiling at the girl.

The dark brown girl walked over to them "he doesn't speak" she said, "he was born with a heart problem and has to have a surgery every year. The one he had last year didn't go so well and he went to shock, ever since he hasn't said a word."

"Oh" both boys said together.

The nurse nodded and walked out.

"I think we should take you" Jake said still holding the baby boy "outside to play on the slide."

Lucas nodded and led the way outside, walking down the hall he saw the nurse again. Lucas walked over to her to ask her a very import question "what's his name?"

"Who's?" she said confused.

"The boy" Lucas said, "the three year old with the heart problem."

"Oh" she said a little embarrassed "that's Josh."

"Thanks" Lucas said walking over to Jake, "his name is Josh" he told his friends as they made their way outside.

"Good to know" Jake replied.

* * *

**Haley and Skills-**

Haley and Skills walked over to the dinning room to find a little boy eating sliced apples, the dark brown boy was sitting with a nurse near him. He looked to be about four or so not older than that, his hair was dark and curly but short all together.

"Hey you must be the kids that are here to visit" the nurse said walking over to them.

"Yes I'm Haley and this is Skills" Haley said shaking the nurse's hand.

"Nice to meet you" the nurse said shaking each of their hands, "that's Frank, he's four. He doesn't have a lot wrong with him except for his heart problem, he's fine now but his parent couldn't really help him when he was little so they brought him hear."

"Oh" Haley gasped, "is there anything we should know about him, like things he can and cannot do."

"No" the nurse shook her head.

"Okay then, thank you for telling us bout him" skills said.

Both Haley and Skills walked over to the kid eating apples, he was very concentrated on chewing.

"Hey Frank" Haley said sitting next to the boy.

"Hi" he said taking a break from his apple slices.

"Would you like to play a game with us?" Haley asked him. The little boy just nodded. "Okay then let's go" she said grabbing his hand and walking with him with Skills on her side.

They walked into a library/study sort of thing, the room had tons of board games on a desk in the corner. Haley walked over to the games with the boy and asked him what he wanted to play, when he pointed to it she got it and walked over to a table in the middle of the room where Skills was waiting.

"Nice game dawg" Skills said to Frank as Haley placed it on the table.

Skills took the game out and set it up, candy land was one of his favorites when he was little so he couldn't wait to play it now.

"Okay so Frank you can go first" Haley said sweetly to the boy. He just nodded.

After three very intense games of candy land, Haley figured that the game wasn't for her. She managed to lose all three, Frank winning two of them and skills only one. They all just sat there watching a movie in the living room, Frank sitting between Haley and Skills.

* * *

**Brooke and Nathan-**

Brooke and Nathan were sent outside to find their first kid, walking out the building they could see a kid playing football. Actually he was just throwing a ball then he would ran and get it, he looked extremely normal to be there.

"Hey" Nathan said walking over to the boy.

"Hey" he responded.

"I'm Nathan."

"Kyle" the boy responded holding the ball in his hand.

"I'm Brooke" she said walking closer to the boy.

"Nice to meet you" Kyle said shaking Brooke's hand.

"So whatcha doing?" Nathan asked.

"Just throwing the ball" he said showing them the ball, "you play?" he asked looking at Nathan.

"Nah, I'm a basketball guy"

"Oh, well I can play that too if you want" he said.

"Great" Brooke said jumping of excitement, "we can play horse."

"Ok" the boy laughed.

Walking over to the basketball hoop Brooke kept asking the boy questions, she had found out that he was ten, he was there because his parent's couldn't adored anymore of his surgeries. He was diagnosed with leukemia at the age of five, he had beat it but his parent's never went back for him. As the boy told her all this things she felt her heart brake, her parents were never there for her but they still claimed her and gave her everything she wanted and needed.

"We're here" the boy said walking over to get the ball.

They began playing, the game lasted a while Brooke being the first one out.

"I believe that is E Miss Davis" Nathan said laughing.

"Shut up Nate" she said throwing him the ball.

They continued playing for a while, the kid was good he missed a few but in conclusion he was good.

"I Believe that is E" Brooke said looking at him with a smirk.

"I believe it is" Nathan said rubbing the back of his head.

Frank walked up to them "how about a rematch" he said.

"Sounds good" Nathan said. He then turned to Brooke to see her response.

"oh no" Broke said, "I had enough humiliation for a day, I'll just cheer you guys on from the sidelines."

Both guys chuckled at her, then turned to their new game of HORSE.

* * *

**Bevin and Peyton-**

Bevin, Peyton and Nicole walked to a t.v room to meet the next child they had been assigned for the day, they walked in to find a watching a movie. The boy wasn't very old he looked to be about six, he had blond hair and brown eyes, his hair short.

"Hey whatcha doing there?" Peyton asked walking over to him.

"Watching a movie" he responded.

"yeah" Peyton said, "what movie?"

"Shrek two" he responded.

"That's a good movie" Bevin said sitting next to him, "so what's your name?"

"Carl"

Bevin picked Nicole from her wheel chair and sat her next to her on the couch, Nicole just smiled at her.

"How old are you Carl?" Peyton asked.

"Seven" he said never taking his eyes of the screen.

"So why are you here" Bevin asked, it wasn't the most appropriate question but she wanted to know.

Carl finally took his eyes of the screen and turned to face Bevin who was sitting next to him, "I have Leukemia" he said.

"Are you being treated?" Peyton asked.

Carl turned to his other side to answer her "yes, I go to the doctor's office every week."

"Well that is great" Peyton said trying to brink a smile to his face, "why don't we finish this movie, maybe then we can do something else" she suggested. Carl just nodded and turned his face to the T.V.

They all sat there and watched the movie, Nicole falling asleep resting on Bevin. Which Bevin loved she just cuddled the little girl, it felt so good to have such a tiny thing next to you even if she was terrified of breaking her. Nicole was an extremely fragile child.

* * *

**Jake and Lucas-**

Lucas was holding little Josh as they walked to the next child, Jake was so exited. This time they were going to get a little girl, they didn't know anything about her but he was exited. They walked to a bedroom that had two beds, there was a little girl laying bed looking at a book. She didn't look of age to know how to read, but she was just laying there.

"Hello" Jake said walking over to the little girl.

"Hi" she smiled.

"How old are you?" Jake asked.

The little girl just showed three fingers, Jake smiled. Why was it that they got two three year olds, they were extremely different yet both three. The girl had short brown hair in two pony tails; one on each side, her eyes were the pretties shade of green you could ever see.

"What's your name?" Lucas asked putting Josh down.

"Kylie" she said.

"Nice to meet you Kylie" Jake said, "I see that you like books" he pointed to the book in her hands. She nodded, "well what do you say we read you a story then maybe we can go outside and play for a little with Josh."

Kylie got up from her bed, still standing on the bed she walked over to the end and hug Jake. Jake felt fluffy in his heart, the girl was so full of love. They didn't know why she was there, but they weren't going to ask a three year.

"Okay then, I take it you like Jake's idea" Lucas said, she nodded. He then picked Josh up and started to walk to the library/study to read some books, Jake following close behind holding Kylie by the hand.

When they reached the library they grabbed a couple of books and took them to the couch by the window, they sat and began to read.

* * *

**Haley, Skills, Brooke, and Nathan-**

Haley and skills walked to the next room, Haley holding on to four year old Frank. They walked to the next room and found two boys playing with a tiny basketball and a small basketball hoop, the image was really cute. Two short brown haired boys with green eyes playing basketball, they seemed to be the same height.

"Hi" Skills said walking in, "mind if I play?"

Both boys looked to see who the people walking into the playroom were, then they just nodded.

"So what are you guys' names?" Skills asked. Haley walked over with Frank to the other side of the room to sit on a big bean bag.

The boys seemed pretty small to talk, but maybe they were just short so Skills still took a chance.

"David" one said, he was just a tiny bit taller then his brother. His hair was also extremely spiky, maybe it was pin straight but the other boy had more waves to his hair.

"Diego" the other one said.

"How old are you?" Haley asked from her chair.

Both boys showed her with fingers, they raised to fingers each.

"Good to know" Skills said, "now Frank get your but over here and play some ball wit us." Frank did as told and ran to skills.

Skills was standing in the middle of the room with all three boys trying to take the ball from him when someone walked into the room, he turned his head to see who it was and found Brooke and Nathan standing on the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"We got one of them kids" Skills said pointing to the twins.

"They twins?" Nathan asked with a small nod.

"yeah" Skills responded.

"This is David" Haley said touching the straight hair kid's head, "and Diego" she said touching the other one. "And this one over here, is Frank" she touching Frank's head.

Nathan walked further in the room, "this is Kyle" he said pointing to the kid behind him.

"So I guess we got the twins?" Brooke said walking closer to them.

"Yeah" Haley simply said.

"So what are we gonna do?" Nathan asked looking at skills.

"How about a game of B-Ball" Skills suggested, "I know this two like it, and Frank is not bad at it."

"Sounds great, you in Kyle" Nathan asked.

"yeah" Kyle said.

They decided to play inside because the hoop was smaller, you couldn't really play basketball with two and four year olds on ten feet tall basket.

The teams were Kyle, Skills, and Frank against Nathan and the twins; David and Diego.

"So" Brooke said looking at Haley, "I just wanted you to know that I am sorry."

"I know, and I forgive you" Haley said looking at her.

"Thanks Haley" she said, "you are a really good person, I really don't know why I didn't like you."

"Maybe cause I'm friends with Lucas, then I became friends with Rachel."

Brooke nodded "yeah Rachel."

Haley just chuckled, Brooke could be so sweet yet such at bitch all at the same time.

The boys continued the games as the girls just stared at them, it was funny to see two seventeen year olds trying to make baskets with a plastic ball in a really small basket. The little ones on the other hand were having a blast, they kept running from side to side trying to get the ball and throwing it when they got it. It was a beautiful moment in which everyone felt good about themselves, the older ones for helping the young ones, and the young was for getting to have such a great time.

* * *

By the end of the day everyone was gathered in the dinning room, they were going to have dinner before the kids had to go to bed and the older kids had to go back to the house.

The table was huge and they all managed to fit in it, even if they were uncomfortable the teens were happy to be there. At the corner of the table was Rachel, and sitting next to her was little Rachel. Rachel had completely fell in love with the little one, she had the same name to start with and was totally adorable. Next to Little Rachel was Bevin who was followed by Nicole then Peyton and Carl. Lucas was between Carl and Kylie, who was a really adorable three year old sitting next to Jake. On the other side of Jake was another adorable three year old Josh, the one who wouldn't talk but could say a million words with his eyes. Across from Josh was Skills who was next to Frank, who was the mini version of skills but with hair. Next to Frank was Haley who sat next to Diego, next to Diego was his twin David followed by Nathan. On the other side of Nathan was Kyle a total jock, who had a soft spot for Brooke. Next to Brooke was Regina who was little Rachel's twin, followed by Mouth at the end of the table across from big Rachel.

Dinner for the night was Spaghetti, they were really good with the red tomato sauce. What more can you say, it's pasta. Pasta is always delicious.

Everyone talked amongst themselves and to those around them, the noise was really loud since everyone was talking at the same time. They kept eating and enjoying the little time they had left, in a couple of minutes they would have to go and the kids would have to return to their normal lives.

* * *

It was time to say goodbye and most of the kids were sad, they had spent the whole day with this people who gave them all they attention they wanted. The teens hugged and kissed each of the kids before leaving, some of them even promised to go back. Some of the kids cried as they left but they had to, it was the rules of the show they could not spend nights outside the house. The teens climbed into their cars and waved bye one more time before the cars left, they were exausted and sad and couldn't wait to get home and rest now, but always hoping they could come back.

* * *

**Okay so there it is, I decided to just type it. The idea of the kids came to because I wanted to do it, I did it once a long time ago with some friends but I don't know where the place. Once I found out I'll go, because well I really like kids except annoying ones hahaha. Anyways I hope you guys like the chapter.**

**Please Review and if you have ideas just shoot.**

**Haley Elizabeth James- I will be using your idea on one of the next chapters I just have to think of how to approche it, but I have something good in mind. Thanks for your help and totally love your story. **

**Everyone should check out her story 'You Found Me' it's awesome.**

**Thanks again :]  
**


	10. Ch9: The Longest Morning Ever

**Thanks for all your review, Haley Elizabeth James I used your idea for this chapter. When you told me about it I thought of that color so I hope you like it. Gene, thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter, I can tell you this I have a really good Idea for Rachel becoming a bitch well at least more of one, Next chapter will have lots more Naley, Laley, and Braley. But this one was mostly about well you'll see. 23bNrAuLcEaYs, there is not a lot of Haley/Brooke in this one but I still hope you like it.**

**I'll try to update my other story as soon as possible, I already have what Nathan's going to give Haley for her birthday. Ok well I don't have it by I know what it's going to be. Have an awesome week, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks again. :]**

Last Chapter-

The teens all went to visit kids with disabilities.

**Chapter 9**

It had been a few days since they had visited the kids, it was now Thursday and everyone was exited for Friday to come. Brooke got invited to a party and decided that it would be nice to invite the whole house so she did, as much as she hated some of the people she knew it was the right thing to do.

Most of the house was still sleeping, it was early in the morning, six in the morning to be exact. Brooke was just tossing around on her bed, her mind kept going back to that day. Yes the day that she had realized that she actually did like Jake, sure they hadn't spent much time together but she still felt something. She could also see what happened the day she realized it, she wanted to tell him so bad. Sometimes things don't work out the way we want them to, and in Brooke's case it didn't.

Laying there she was so mad she had to do something about it, Brooke thought of a plan and got up. She walked to the closet and put on some sweats and a tank top, she slipped on some flip flops and walked downstairs. At this point she didn't care if she broke the rules, she just wanted revenge.

"Hey Brooke" the boys sitting on the couch said when he saw her walking to the front door.

Brooke jump and turned to him "Mouth" she said placing her hand on her heart, "you scared me half to death" she pointed out breathing a little more smooth.

"Sorry" he apologized sincere, "what are you doing?" he asked looking towards the door.

"Oh, I…umm. I" she began but the words didn't want to come out, Brooke to a deep breath before speaking again "I have to go to the store."

"Want some company?" he asked her politely.

Brooke thought about it, she realized that well she might as well follow the rules. Sure they only had about five weeks left in the house, yet she did want to be there when this all went down. Brooke turned to mouth and nodded signaling that she would "I'd love some" she told him with a smile.

Mouth got up and walked over to her and they both walked out.

* * *

Bevin woke up and realized that she was all by herself in her so called new room, she got up and walked passed the bathroom. She hated being alone, and the rooms were way to big for one person.

"Hey" Peyton said when she saw Bevin poking her head in the room.

"Hey" she answered walking in, "do you mind if I stay here for a while?"

Peyton shook her head "no, not at all" she told her, "why?"

"Well Brooke's not in the room, and I hate being alone" she said laying next to Peyton. Sure they weren't the closest friends but they knew each other, they had been cheering together for a while now.

"Shhhhhh" Rachel managed to say drowsy.

Both Bevin and Peyton giggled, the girl could be such a grouch in the mornings.

"Seriously?" Rachel snapped.

Peyton just looked at her trying to hold her laughter "sorry" was all she managed to say.

"Go back to sleep" Haley order her. Yeah they had only become friend about seven weeks or so ago but she knew lots of things about her, like the fact that if Rachel didn't get her sleep she would be a total bitch the rest of the day.

Rachel did as told and _tried _to go back to sleep.

Across the hall Jake and Nathan were still sleeping, as was Skills. Boys; always sleeping, they got up just in time to eat breakfast. Making sure they could smell of course, that way they knew that it was ready to eat.

Lucas on the other hand was awake but laying in bed, he was just staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke to Haley, the only thing he remember was walking out on her when the truth had come out. God he felt so stupid, just walking out on someone that had been there for you all the time. No matter the situation she was always the one he told, the only person he could actually trust.

He kept staring at the ceiling with thoughts running through his head,_ maybe I should talk to her today. Maybe she'll talk to me, nah she's probably still pissed that I walked out. Maybe I should go talk to her now, but no she's probably sleeping. _"God, what do I do?" he asked him self brushing his hands through his blond hair.

* * *

Mouth and Brooke had already arrived from the store, sure they walked but the store was only ten minutes away if you walked. Mouth still wondered what she got, all she said was tampons but he never saw a bag.

A still curious Mouth asked "do you not like people to know you bought tampons?"

"What?" Brooke said looking at him with wide eyes, the question came so out of no where.

"Well you never took the bag out of you purse, so I thought you were… I don't know embarrassed."

Brooke walked in the house as Mouth followed, "no Mouth, I Just like to keep my things private" she told him. Once they were in the kitchen she turned to him and placed her hand on his should, "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about us going to the store" she told him with a smile.

"Sure" he told her, and with that he walked back to the living room to watch some TV.

Brooke walked to the bathroom quickly and locked the door, she took the stuff out of her purse and placed them on the sink. The first thing she did was empty the shampoo bottle in the toilet and began to flush it, once she finished with that she kept flushing it to make sure there was no bubbles. She then open the box and took the things out, she followed the instruction and dumped it all in the shampoo bottle.

As much as this was great payback, it sucked to remember why she was doing it in the first place.

_Flashback-_

_It was the day after they had visited the kids, the whole house had woken up late. Yesterday had them beat, those kids could sure tire you. _

_The teens were just playing in the backyard, everyone doing their own thing. Nathan and Jake played basketball against Lucas and Skills, while Mouth announced. For the girls we had Bevin and Haley in the pool actually playing around, something totally new for a non-swimmer Haley. And finally Rachel, Peyton and Brooke were sun bathing on the side, both Brooke and Peyton talking and ignoring Rachel._

_Rachel didn't care that they weren't talking to her, she was use to girls not liking her. To Rachel it was actually kind of weird to know that Haley didn't hate her, especially since they were so different. She just laid there, listening to what both girls on her side had to talk about._

_"He's cute" Peyton stated, "you should go for him."_

_"Yeah" Brooke responded, "but you know me, I'm not one to date."_

_"Brooke you need to stop that, if you want to date then set your mind and it will happen."_

_"You think so?" she asked a little worried, "Peyton I really do like him, I mean I know it's soon but his the first guy to actually treat me like a girl and not a slut."_

_"Then you should ask him" Peyton said._

_"Hey" a wet Haley told her friend sitting on the chair next to her._

_Rachel put her finger to her mouth making a small shhh sound._

_Haley looked a little confused but understood, so she laid back on the chair._

_"Come on" Rachel said getting up._

_"Where are we going?" Haley asked confused looking around._

_"Let's go cheer the boys."_

_"Rachel I can't do that" a still sitting Haley told her, "I haven't talked to Lucas."_

_"Then this is the perfect time" Rachel said pulling her up._

_Both girls walked over to the boys, they sat next to Mouth and just watched the game. Rachel had a plan in mind and she was determined to get it done, Brooke and Peyton had given her lots of clues but she had to figure out who the boy was. _

_'Lucas? No he's taken by Peyton, even if they're not official. Skills? No I think Bevin has a thing for him, but she is with Mouth so he's out too. Then we have Nathan, but he's with Haley so that's a no' she thought to herself, 'oh look what we got here, the only one left.'_

_The game had just finished, Jake and Nathan winning. Rachel saw Brooke looking and gave her a dirty look mixed with a smirk and walked over to the boys. She reached Jake and gave him a deep kiss, she kept the kiss going while Jake just stood there motionless. _

_Everyone stared at them, the kiss was so out of no where. Rachel didn't even like Jake, she always talked about what a nerd he was._

_When they came apart she looked at Brooke with and evil smirk and walked away._

_Flashback over-_

Just thinking about that day made Brooke want to kill her, Rachel heard everything they had talked about and used it to her advantage.

A still pissed off Brooke walked upstairs with the shampoo bottle in her purse, she couldn't manage anyone seen her with it. She walked in her room and saw Bevin's new bed empty, which was a good thing. She walked to the bathroom and replaced the red shampoo bottle with the new one, when she did that she walked out and laid in bed.

* * *

"Hey" Haley said walking in the room.

"Hey" he answered with a smile.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Okay, I'm gonna go" Jake said getting up, he walked to the door and left.

"What's with him?" she asked.

"Who cares" Nathan told her opening the bed for her to get in.

Haley walked over to him and laid next to him, feeling him snuggle closer to her which brought a smile to her face.

* * *

Jake walked across the hall and knocked on the door, he pocked his head in to see if the girls were awake.

"Hey, come in" she said laying in bed.

Jake walked in and sat on the bed next to her, he knew he needed to talk to her but until now he could bring himself to do it. "Look Brooke, I…"

"I understand Jake" she told him sitting up, her head leaning on the head rest.

"I don't" he admitted, "I mean yeah I like you, and I told you that day we played that game but… I don't think we would work." Brooke just nodded at his words, "not that you're not a beautiful girl, but you are well… very out there."

"I get it Jake, I really do" she said, "I guess, it was just nice to feel that someone liked you for you and not because they wanted to sleep with you."

"I do" he said.

"I like you too, and you don't have to apologize. I mean we're not even a couple, and Rachel did it to get me mad."

"Well if it helps, it was the worse kiss I ever had" he admitted giving her a reason to smile.

Brooke smiled at him, "what was the best?"

"Well" he began, "I was hoping it would be this one" he said leaning closer to her and kissing her. He felt her lips so close to his, the passion he felt was like nothing he ever felt. He could feel that it was a true kiss and not just one you gave when you felt nothing towards the other person. The kiss was full of passion, a little to much to be the first. He pulled away and smiled at her, "definitively the best" he pointed out.

* * *

"Come in" Rachel said when she heard a knock on the door.

A fully dressed Lucas walked in, he smiled at the girls "do you know where Haley is?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him "are you finally going to apologize" she said in a sweet voice, Lucas just nodded. She then pointed to the door.

"You want me to go" he said confused.

"No she's across the hall" Rachel clarified.

"Oh" Lucas said, he then walked out the room.

* * *

After what felt forever they were all downstairs, sure they were scattered but most of them were done taking showers and all. The only two people left to shower where Peyton and Rachel who had managed to finally get up, both girls hated waking up early.

"Hey Rachel can I borrow your shampoo?" Peyton asked walking to the bathroom.

"yeah sure, it's the red one. Just make sure you leave some for me."

Peyton walked into the bathroom to take a shower, and Rachel just stayed in bed while she waited. After about ten minutes Peyton came out wrapped in a towel, and another one wrapped around her head. Rachel then grabbed her towel and ran to the bathroom, she flew passed Peyton.

When Rachel was done she stepped out of the bathroom and into the room, she found Peyton still had her towel wrapped around her head. "Are you ever going to take that towel of?" she asked a little sarcastic.

"Yeah" Peyton said with a small chuckle, "I just like to be fully ready so the I just have to worry about my hair."

"Whatever you say" Rachel said from the closet, somehow the girl was impressively fast at getting dressed. Just two minutes after she stepped out of the shower she walked to the closet, and now she walked out fully dressed. She walked to grab a brush and pulled the towel of, and slowly began brushing her hair. I there was one thing she really truly cared about was her hair, and Brooke knew that very well.

Peyton pulled her towel of and turned to Rachel, "you know where I put my brush?" she asked. Rachel's eyes were as wide as they can get, and her expression was shocked. Peyton had the same look and expression, "What the hell" she managed to say.

Both girls ran to the mirror to see what was going on with their head, you could see it in their eyes that they both wanted to cry.

"Hey guys Breakf… What the hell happened to you two" Haley said walking in the room.

"We…I...Ugh Brooke" Rachel managed to say between stumbles.

"How?" Haley said, she could she that Peyton was speechless.

"Jake" Rachel said.

"What about him" Haley asked, she was just confused.

"The kiss Haley" Rachel said, she was now crying.

"What about it?"

"Brooke liked Jake" Peyton said, "Rachel found out and decided to go for it."

"You what?!"

"I know it was stupid, but that's how I am" Rachel admitted.

Haley shook her head in disapprovement at her friend, "come on" she said walking to the door.

"Where are we going" a still crying Rachel managed to ask.

"To fix your hair, you look like broccoli" she pointed out, "you too" she said pointing to Peyton.

All three girls grabbed their purses and began walking down the stairs, this was it the moment when everyone would see their hair. The moment when everyone would laugh, and they had to take it because they did look like broccoli.

Making it to the bottom of the stairs both girls held each other's hands, and walked together following Haley.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nathan asked shocked at what he saw.

"Oh my god Peyton" Brooke said, "I'm so sorry" was all she said.

"Why are you sorry?" Jake asked her, "it's not like you did it."

Mouth just stared at both girls, their hair was so green it was kind of funny. He knew better then that, so he managed to not laugh at them as they stood there completely embarrassed.

"Damn, you girls sure know how to make a statement" Skills let out.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked.

"Well ain't you going for the whole _go green_ thing?"Skills stated, Peyton just nodded in realizing that she was.

"I think you chose the wrong color" a clueless Bevin said, "Maybe a red for you" she said pointing to Peyton, "and black for you" she pointed to Rachel.

The girls just stood there taking in all the crap they were giving them.

"Brooke did you do this?" Jake asked her again noticing that she never answered the question in the first place.

Brooke was so ashamed, all she wanted was to get revenge on Rachel. She never expected Peyton to actually use the shampoo, she though only Rachel would use it. She was so mad at herself right now, they had become friend again the night they returned from the children's center. It was great to have her as a friend again, and now she managed to screw it up.

"Yes" she let out ashamed.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

Brooke looked at the rest of the teens, "because I wanted payback."

"For what?" Bevin asked.

"for kissing Jake" she admitted, "I was talking to Peyton about him and how I liked him, Rachewhore here heard us and went for him. I just wanted her to have the green hair no Peyton."

"Don't call her that" Haley told her, "you and your selfishness have caused more then enough trouble. You know exactly what I'm talking about, and if you don't want stuff like this" she said pointing to both girls behind her "to repeat then you better grow up. Soon" Haley said, she then turned to face both girls behind her and walked passed them. "Let's go!" She yelled, both Peyton and Rachel ran to the door.

Brooke started crying, Haley was right. Brooke needed to grow up soon, or else she was just going to keep messing up. She felt so dumb for doing the whole hair thing, yeah Rachel deserved it but Peyton got a piece in the way. She ran out the room and upstairs, she just wanted to be alone.

"What the hell was that" Skills said.

Everyone looked at each other confused, the whole thing happened so fast. It was all so weird and unreal.

"I'm gonna go check on her" Jake said running out the kitchen.

"When did she do it all?" Nathan asked.

"This morning" Mouth said softly.

"What?"

"She went to the store this morning" Mouth said, "I went with her, but I didn't see what she got. She told me she got tampons."

"She is sneaky, you gotta hand it to the girl" Skills said.

"I think it was mean" Bevin said.

"Let's go outside" Mouth said, and they all nodded in approvement.

"Wait, Lucas can we talk?"

"Yeah" Lucas nodded.

They walked into the living room, while the rest walked outside.

"So what it is?" Lucas asked sitting on the couch.

Nathan walked over to him and sat on the coffee table, "Haley."

"What about her?"

"You know what?" Nathan said, "look I know you don't like me, but she does and I like her back. But she's been really out of it since you found out, she doesn't want to talk about it and even the topic of you brings her to tears" he pointed out. "So … you better get your act together, and soon. Trust me, I won't let you hurt her."

"Is that it?" Lucas asked, and Nathan nodded. "I know she likes you, and yeah I've been a dick. But it's just, well… Haley's like my little sister, and when I see a guy like you go after her I have to worry."

"A guy like me, what is that suppose to mean?" Nathan said a little hurt at the words coming form his brother.

"You know who you are Nathan, I just don't want her to be another one of the girls that you step over once you're done."

"I understand I don't have the best reputation, but I've change, and I hope you believe me when I tell you that I really do like her" Nathan said honestly.

"Fine" Lucas told him, "but if you hurt her…"

"You'll hurt me" Nathan finished the sentence for him, "come on, let's go play some ball" he said with a smile.

Lucas smiled back and stood up, and both Scott boys walked out of the living room and to the backyard.

* * *

After what seemed to be the longest morning ever, no one had managed to go back to normal. Brooke was still upstairs without talking to anyone, while Jake kept her company. The three girls had still not returned from the salon, and the rest well they were getting hungry.

It was almost dinner time and no one had managed to come to terms, Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Bevin and Mouth decided that they would cook.

"Ok Bevin, you da girl" Skills said.

"Let's just make pasta" Nathan said.

"You know how to make pasta?" Lucas asked him in disbelief.

"Yes" Nathan said a little hurt but in a joke sort of way, "Mouth get the pot and boil some water, when it's boiled add the noodles and add a little bit of salt for flavor and olive oil so they don't stick" Nathan bossed him, Mouth did as told.

Taking the role of top chef he told everyone else what to do, "Lucas you should start slicing the lettuce for a salad, also slice some tomatoes in it, it gives it a little something. Skills you set the table, we're going to have a nice, proper sit-down dinner. Bevin why don't you make some fresh fruit juice, you can make peaches and strawberry that always taste good."

"What are you going to do?" Lucas asked. Sure he didn't get along with Nathan but something about today made them at least talk to each other, and be civil.

"I" he said pointing to himself with both hands, "will make the sauce."

"That's easy, all you do is put the sauce in a plate and heat it" Bevin said.

"Yeah, if you want to have boring, gross pasta, I will make you a sauce that will make you want to eat spaghetti for the rest of your life" Nathan said extremely confident.

Everyone got to work, they joked around here and there as they cooked. They had to admit that they were having a great time, even Lucas and Nathan.

Upstairs the situation wasn't so happy as it was for the other, Brooke was laying in bed. She felt horrible for Peyton, sure the girl didn't really care about her hair that much but still she was the cause of it. Jake could see that Brooke felt bad and wanted to make her feel better so bad, he just stayed there with her while she stare at the ceiling.

"Jake" she managed to say, after what felt like years of silence.

"Yeah" he said sliding over to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry" she said sitting up.

"For what?"

"This, you really should be having fun with the rest. I like having you here with me, but it's not fair to you" she told him, tears still sliding down her cheeks.

"Hey" he told her, he then began to wipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb, "I want to be here."

Brooke managed to smile at that, "you do?"

"Yes" he nodded with a smile.

Brooke pulled him to a hug, while he returned the hug. They just sat there in each other's arms, they wanted to soak in the moment.

"Why don't we go down and eat something?" Jake suggested pulling away.

Brooke nodded, "Okay" she smiled at him.

Jake stood up and pulled his hand for her to take, which she immediately took. They walked out the room, through the hall, and down the stairs. When they landed they saw the commotion going on in the kitchen, people laughing, food being cooked, plates, pots, and silverware everywhere, and they also saw a really well put together table.

"Nice of you to join us" Lucas said putting some lettuce in a bowl.

"Yeah" Brooke said, "I really wanted to apologize you guys."

"You don't need to apologize to us, you need to apologize to them" Lucas told her, he really did like Brooke but only as a friend. "What you did was really low, but I understand you motive. Rachel was a bitch."

Everyone looked at him shocked, no one ever expected Lucas Scott to speak that way. Especially about a girl, not that Rachel deserve anyone defending her because what she did was extremely low.

"You're right, but I'm still sorry for the scene I caused."

"Well apology accepted, now start washing dishes with Jake. It's almost time to eat, and we want a clean kitchen."

Brooke looked at them shocked, they actually wanted her to wash dishes.

"Chop Chop" Nathan said looking at them both and clapping his hands each time he said the word.

It took them about an hour to finish everything, from salad, to the main dish, to the desert, which so happened to be Ice-cream and nothing more. The dishes were all done, the only thing missing now were the rest of the girls.

"Why don't we just sit and wait for them" Brooke suggested. They all nodded in agreement and did so, once they were all sitting down they needed a conversation topic. Brooke being herself had the perfect one, "so… since when are you two all buddy-buddy?" she asked pointing to both Nathan and Lucas.

"We're not" Nathan told her firmly.

"You two where cooking and joking about everything" Mouth pointed out.

"We had a brotherly moment" Lucas let out.

"Yeah" Nathan agreed with a smile.

Everyone burst out laughing, it was actually funny to see both Scotts actually being deep towards each other.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked.

"The way you two just agreed on something so deep" Brooke let out laughing.

"Shut up" Nathan told her.

"I think it's cute" Bevin said.

"You do?" Skills asked her.

"Yeah, I mean they use to hate each other and now they're putting their differences a side. Which is great for Haley, I mean now she doesn't have to pick" Bevin pointed out.

"Have you talked to her?" Mouth asked looking at him concerned.

Lucas shook his head, "I tried this morning, but she wasn't in… the room."

"Oh yeah, she hasn't been sleeping with you" Skills said, earning a dirty look from Nathan. "I mean in his room, not with him, cause that would be weird, so just in the room, not with him…" Skills tried to say, but was just rambling out of his nerves. He managed to see them all laughing at him, it was kind of funny the way he rambled.

"So you're okay with Nathan dating her?" Brooke said.

Lucas shook his head, "I don't like it, but It's what she wants and I have to accept it. She deserves to be happy" Lucas told her.

Brooke felt like melting at his words, they were so sweet. The way he cared for his friend so much that he didn't want her to get hurt, but was willing to give the Nathan a chance for her.

"WE'RE HOME" Haley yelled when she opened the door, she walked to the kitchen with the girls behind her and saw a beautifully set table with everyone sitting around it.

All three girls just stood there shocked at what was done while they were gone, the table was set with the good plates not the plastic ones. The food looked so delicious as did the salad, and the fruit juice looked like something from Jamba Juice.

A now blond Peyton walked over and sat between Brooke who sat next to Jake and Lucas, across from Lucas was Bevin followed by Skills and Nathan. Haley sat next to Nathan while a now red hair Rachel sat next to her but at the head of the table, opposite Mouth.

"This looks really good" Peyton said.

"It was all Nathan's Idea" Lucas said, getting a glance from Haley, a shocked one to be exact. He returned it with a smile.

"Let's eat" Nathan said, and everyone began to get their food.

They sat at the table and eat and talked for at least an hour, the food was really good as Nathan had predicted.

"So how long did it take to fix your hair?" Brooke said looking at Peyton.

"About five hours" Peyton said.

"I'm sorry" Brooke told her.

"I know."

"I took so much longer on Peyton then it did on Rachel, I guess cause of the colors" Haley stated, she really didn't have anything against Brooke, but she really wanted her to know the consequences of what she did.

"I'm really sorry " Brooke apologized again.

"Brooke it's fine, look my hair is back to normal" she said pulling her hair.

"The food was delicious" Rachel said.

"Thank you" Nathan told her with a nod.

"So since we cooked, you guys get to wash the dishes" Lucas said rubbing his hands together.

"That's fair" Haley said.

"Okay then, if you'll excuse me I have a game to watch" Lucas said standing up.

"Of what?" Peyton said.

"It's an old basketball game, Lakers versus Bobcats" he pointed out.

"Wait up, I'll go with you" Nathan said, now standing up.

All the guys left to watch the game as did Bevin and Brooke, leaving the three other girls to clean. Not that they minded, after all they spent all day in a beauty salon. The least they could do now was do the dishes.

**Next chapter we'll have tons more, Haley/Brooke- it was been requested a ton, also Jake/Brooke, Peyton/Lucas, Haley/Lucas- they will have their talk finally, Nathan/Lucas, and tons more.**

**Please tell me who you want Bevin to stay with, I like her with Mouth but I think it's better with Skills. but I do what my readers want so please tell me who you would like her with.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. :]**


	11. Ch10: I thought you liked 'me'

**Last Chapter-**

Brooke got revenge on Rachel by dying her hair green, she also got Peyton; something she definitively didn't want to do.

Brooke had a flashback to when Rachel had kissed Jake knowing that Brooke liked him.

Brooke and Jake finally kissed.

Nathan talked to Lucas about Haley, and ended up playing some ball together.

They all cooked dinner together, everyone helped including Bevin and Mouth.

**Chapter 10-**

The next day after all the drama, the house seemed to calm down just a little. Everyone was doing their own thing, but they still had some tension between them. For instance Rachel would not talk to Brooke, no mater how much she tried apologizing the previous night. Rachel didn't feel like talking about, it was still to resent talk about it.

Brooke had spoken to Haley in the morning to ask her to please convince Rachel to talk to her, a talk that didn't go to well. Haley was still pissed at her, in a way she was right. Brooke was playing dirty, but so was Rachel. It was obvious that both girls hated each other.

Skills, Mouth, and Bevin were still friends, even though Bevin was confused about the two boys. She knew that she liked Mouth, but she wasn't sure that she liked him enough to be with him. On the other hand, there was skill. The guy brought things she never even thought she would think about, things that she was unable to explain. Bevin knew that she had to make up her mind soon, both guys were great but she needed to choose one. They would soon be leaving the house and on to the real world, the world of their senior year.

Lucas had planned on talking to Haley today, it had been wanting to do it for a while now. But it seemed that every time he tried she was busy. He was going to tell her everything he was feeling, and what he thought about the whole situation.

Everyone was scatter around the house doing their own thing. Brooke and Peyton were okay with everything that had happened the previous night, they were outside just sun-bathing. It was amazing how they could get through anything.

Nathan and Jake were playing yet another one-on-one game while Mouth announced, no matter what they had planned for the day the boys always found time to play ball.

Rachel was with Bevin and Haley cooking outside, they were making grilled steak and chicken. They were also making some salads, they had lettuce, tomatoes, and potato salad.

The only ones left were Lucas and Skills, who had decided to go to the store to get some drinks. Yes drinks. Little miss Davis decided that they would be having a good time tonight, and that they would be letting go of their past.

Skills and Lucas walked to the backyard and saw that everyone was there, it was weird but it almost felt like everyone was getting along.

"Hello ladies" Lucas said walking behind the three that were cooking.

"Hey" Rachel said and gave him a hug, for some kind of odd reason they had become really good friends. Not as good as she had become with Haley, but still close enough for him to let her hug him.

"It's nice to see you too" Lucas said pulling her away.

"She's really exited about tonight" Haley pointed out, she was still holding some kind of tongs.

"I can see that" Lucas said giving her a smile, "can we talk?"

"Yeah" Haley said quickly, she then turned to Rachel "here, make sure you don't burn them. If you need help ask Skills or go get Mouth, he's really good a this whole BBQ thing" she then handed Rachel the tongs and started to walk towards the house.

When they reached the swing that was right next to the door, Haley sat and Lucas did the same.

"So what's on you mind?" she asked looking at him.

Lucas struggle to say this to her, but he knew that she deserved to know everything. "Haley, I know that you like him but-"

"Lucas, can we talk about us and not him and me" she said cutting him of.

Lucas nodded and began to speak again, "he likes you, and I can see that. But I just feel like I have to protect you, you know that I love you" he questioned her. Haley nodded and he continued, "look, the thing is that you know I don't like Nathan. But if you do, then I'm willing to give this whole thing a chance. You deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Luke" she said sincerely.

"No problem" he said and gave her a smile, "just promise me you wont forget who your best friend is" he pointed at her with his finger.

"Promise" Haley said and reached to him so that they could hug.

When they pulled away he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes, "I love you, and you'll always be _my_ best friend" she and gave her another hug. When he pulled away he smiled "now go finish the food, I'm starving."

Haley stood up and playfully hit his shoulder.

* * *

The day had gone extremely fast, they were all just exited about their little party tonight. It would be starting soon. Brooke had everything planned out.

"P. Sawyer, get your ass in here" Brooke yelled to her friend who was in the room passed the bathroom.

"What's up her ass" Rachel said.

They girls laughed and Peyton stepped to the bathroom to make her way to the next room. When she got there she saw that Brooke was all dressed up, she was wearing a black strapless dress and black pumps to match. She really didn't know why she dressed up for this, they would just be downstairs hanging out.

"Wow" Peyton said eyeing her friend, "who are you trying to impress?'

"Jake" she said quickly.

"Brooke."

"What" Brooke said, she turned to see her friend "I really like him."

"So are you like dating?"

"No."

"Why?" Peyton questioned walking towards her.

"Well not officially. I mean we kissed" she blushed a little at the memory of him telling her of his best kiss.

"Well then, he won't know what hit him."

* * *

They were all together in the living room, bottles everywhere. There was few cups just laying there and they all just laughed at everything anyone said, they were so drunk they didn't even know what they were talking about.

Brooke came running down the stairs holding something that looked a lot like a phone, everyone looked at her as she went and sat next to Peyton.

"Brooke, we can't have phones in the house" Peyton pointed out.

"I know" she said holding it up, "this my dear friend, is my iPod. Here I have an app that we can use tonight."

"Oh yea" Nathan said, "What is it?" he asked. He had one arm around Haley and with his other hand he was holding a beer bottle.

Brooke looked at the screen before she pressed one of the little icons, she then turned the iPod to him and showed him.

"Really?" Nathan asked.

"Yes my friend, spin the bottle" she said, then she began to type everyone's names.

Once she got everyone's name she placed it in the middle and explained the rules as it showed on the screen. "So since it was my idea, I'll shake it first" she picked it up and shook the iPod. They patiently waited for the bottle to stop, when it finally landed on a name that person would be the one to shake and be first.

"Peyton" Brooke said and handed it to Peyton. Peyton shook the iPod, when it stopped she said the name it landed on. "Brooke" she then pressed the _what do we do?_ Button and read it out loud. "10 second kiss on the lips."

Brooke walked over to her and they did as told, everyone was laughing at how the girls didn't even care about the kissing situation.

Peyton handed the iPod to Brooke and she continued "Mouth, auntie kiss- use some lipstick/lipbalm and leave a print." She ran to the bathroom and got some lipstick and put it on, "come her" she said to mouth and planted a kiss on his cheek.

It was Mouth's turn and he shook it, "Nathan" he said and saw Nathan's face drop. "Kiss your partner shyly on the lips" Mouth said shocked at what they had to do.

"No way" Nathan shouted.

"Come on Nate" Brooke said, "we kissed" she pointed between her and Peyton.

"No way."

"Fine" Brooke said, "but you owe us one."

Nathan shook it and read what he got, "Rachel, Blow a raspberry on your partner."

Rachel walked up to Nathan and blew one on his neck, she could see that Haley wasn't to pleased about it. But hey it was just a game, it wasn't like she had feelings for him.

"Ok, let's change the game" Brooke said taking her iPod, she search through the rest of her apps and picked one. "I got it" she typed everyone's names without telling them what they would be doing next.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"Truth or dare?" Brooke said, she then read the name on it and passed it to Rachel.

Rachel had a choice between truth, dare, or surprise me. She pressed on surprise me and read what she got "Who in here would you most like to make out with (besides your significant other)" she looked around and responded "Mouth" everyone stared at her, they thought she was lying and she knew it. So she explained her reasons "look at his lips, they are really hot."

Everyone laughed, she clicked next and handed the iPod to Haley.

Haley clicked on truth, "if you had to sleep with one guy in the room (not your boyfriend) who would it be and why?" She felt her cheeks turned read as a tomato, she looked around and answered her question "Lucas" she said and saw everyone look at her weird.

"What, it said sleep. Not have sex" she told them, then they all laughed at what a smart ass she was being. With that she handed the iPod to Bevin.

"Dare" Bevin said then she clicked on it, "unbutton and unzip skills' pants using only your teeth." She got up and walked to Skills and did exactly as she read, she put his zipper between her teeth and pulled down the zipper. She then tried to do the button, but that was too complicated. They decided to let her get away with it, once done with that she handed it to Skills with a flirtatious look.

Skills clicked on Surprise me and read "blindfold yourself and then let each girl give a kiss. Try to guess who is who. Damn I'm lucky " he said.

Once he was blindfolded each girl walked over to him and began placing kissed on him. Brooke was first she kissed him on the neck. Skills could feel her lips on his neck and quickly spoke "that's Brooke" he said, but no one spoke.

Then Rachel walked kissed him on the corner of his lips, the kiss was fast and quick as she pulled away. Skills took a second and spoke "skip" he said, he really had no idea who it was.

Haley walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead, "the forehead, really girl?" Skills asked. He obviously knew who it was, they had been friends for a really long time. Believe it or not he had received a kiss from her before, even if it was on the cheek. "Haley" he simply let out.

Peyton was next, she lean down and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok , I'm gonna go with P. Sawyer on this one" skills said, everyone laughed at his comment.

The last one to walk up to him was Bevin, she lean down and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He knew that he had felt those lips before, the kiss was short and quick. Yet he still knew the answer, "Bevin" he said. "Now I'm guessing that the second one was Rachel" he told them, then quickly took of the blindfold.

"Was I right?" he asked while all the guys nodded their heads. Skills felt a glare coming from mouth and he quickly checked to see who was next. He handed it to Lucas and waited for him to speak.

Lucas pressed the surprise, "wear only a toilet paper diaper for then minutes" he said. He ran to the bathroom and came back five minutes later with a toilet paper diaper.

Peyton was next, she clicked truth and read "what is the funniest, meanest, or strangest reason you've ever broken up with someone?" Peyton thought about it then began to answer. "I guess it was Felix, we were in junior high. I walked up to him and told him he was worthless, then I dumped my milk on him."

Everyone laughed, and Peyton joined them. Most of them remember Felix, he was a jerk. But somehow girls couldn't resist him.

"I remember that" Brooke said laughing.

Peyton handed it Nathan and he pressed on surprise me "Have you ever thought of Haley in a sexual way?" Nathan felt extremely uncomfortable at the question, he knew the answer but no one would believe him. He looked at Lucas and saw him glare, then turned to see Haley who was obviously waiting for the answer. "No" Nathan said.

"Come on Nate" Peyton said, "you're like the biggest player."

She earned a glare from Nathan then he began to talk again, "it's not a complete no, but it's different then it was before" he answered honestly.

Haley reached to him and gave him a quick peck, which earned her laughs all around.

He handed it to Jake and waited for the next step , Jake clicked on truth and began to read "how old were you the first time you ever masturbated?"

"What?!" Peyton yelled shocked.

"I think it's time to change the game" Brooke said.

"But it's finally getting good" Nathan said in a teasing tone.

"Twelve" Jake said, he then handed it to Mouth.

"Let Bevin give you a hicky. She chooses where" Mouth said, he looked over at Bevin who was sitting next to him. "I think she would rather do it to Skills" he let out bitterly.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"You know since she's so into him" Mouth responded.

"What are you talking about" Bevin jumped in the conversation.

Everyone sat there listening to the whole Bevin / Skills/ Mouth love triangle.

"You know what I'm talking about" Mouth yelled.

"Mouth dawg chill" Skills said.

"You guys could have been honest" Mouth let out.

"What about the kiss" Bevin said, she didn't know didn't know about the kiss they had in his room. "Mouth, it was forever ago, I was just confused" she let out.

"What?!" Mouth yelled, "what kiss?"

"Oh boy" Brooke said.

Bevin looked at him, she could see the hurt in his eyes. Even though they weren't officially dating they did have something, and maybe that something meant a lot more to him then to her.

"I'm sorry" she said in a almost whisper.

"Your sorry" he said, "you kiss my best friend and you say sorry." He then looked a Skills, all he wanted was to tell him what he was feeling. "And you" he pointed at him, "you were my best friend, how could you do this. I thought our friendship meant more to you" mouth said walking out of the room.

Everyone just stayed there sitting in their positions, while Brooke was just kneeling in the middle of the room crying. No one understood what was happening, no one knew about the kiss. How could a day that started out so great turn out so bad.

The day had been perfect, everyone was finally talking and letting thing go. Haley and Lucas were talking again, Brooke and Jake were _almost _dating. Rachel had forgiven Brooke, but still was not talking to her. Peyton and Lucas were still a couple as where Nathan and Haley. Bevin seemed to really like Mouth, but maybe along the way her feeling changed. Who knew that she was going for two guys at the same time, two guys who had been best friends since they were eight.

Poor Bevin was broken kneeling in the middle of the room, while everyone stared but no one did anything.

* * *

**Thanks to bonza and Haley Elizabeth James for your comments, they really mean a lot.**

**I know that this chapter isn't all that great but I just wanted the whole Skills and Bevin thing to come out, I also wanted Haley and Lucas to talk again.**

**Please review and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Thursday, if not then maybe Friday.**

**Thanks again, and have an awesome rest of the week =D**


	12. Ch11: Together Tonight

**After the first part of this chapter you will see that it tells you who is in the scene or whatever you would call it, I did that because this is all happening at the same time. I can't really write what they are all doing at the same time if they are at different places. I hope it makes since.**

**Enjoy. = D  
**

Chapter 11-

"Hey, we're going to play a quick game. Wanna join us?" Lucas asked him.

Nathan looked at him, "yeah, sure" he said. "I'll be there in a minute" he told him, with that Lucas walked out the double doors to the backyard.

They had been living together for so long, by now they had learn to just get along. It didn't mean they were good friends, but they definitively got along. The whole thing started because they knew that they were both important to Haley, but in the ended they liked each other. They got along great. They also came to know that the only reason they really hated each other, was because of Dan. Yes Dan, Nathan's controlling father, the same one that never claimed Lucas. If they had put Dan at side before, they would probably would've been friends a long time ago.

Nathan walked out and saw Lucas, he was playing with Mouth, Skills, and Jake. Nathan was actually surprised that Skills and Mouth were even together, after the whole thing with Bevin they hadn't spoken much.

It had turned out that when drunken Bevin flirted with Skills, it was because she actually liked him. The kiss had totally meant something, she liked him and she knew it. No one really understood why she didn't just tell Mouth, after all they didn't have anything official going on. Mouth knew perfectly clear that they were just make out buddies, it never got further than that.

Once Nathan reached the half court Lucas passed him the ball, he held it up and with one simple flick of the hand he scored. The ball went right in the basket, nothing but net.

"Let's shoot for teams" Lucas said.

Jake grabbed the ball, which had landed a on the lawn behind the basketball hoop. Running back to them he began to speak when he was close enough for them to hear, "how about we do Scotts against us" he said motioning his hand between him and skills.

"Sound good to me" Nathan said.

"Ok then, it's settled" Mouth said into his invisible microphone, "ladies and... well just ladies, you are about to see the first game ever in which both Scott boys will play together. Both Scott boys have been playing for the school team for a year, Lucas joined the Ravens last year, while Nathan has been playing since freshmen year."

The girls sat on the lawn at the edge of the half court and watch, they also laughed at Mouth's comment. It was funny how he was the only guy in the house who did not play.

"So are you guys exited for senior year?" Peyton asked, all in all she was the only one who got along with everyone.

"Yes" Haley said exited.

"I am, this year the squad is going to rock" Brooke said, "I can't wait for Claire Young to see what we have this year."

'I'm just glad a have at least one friend" Rachel pointed out, she was after all the new girl. And let's be honest when you're in high school no one likes the new girl, in a way it feels like people get threaten by the new girl.

"What about you Bevin?" Haley asked, the girl was so distant. She seemed so out of it lately.

Bevin had finally told Mouth all about Skills, she told him about the kiss and how she always wanted to know how it would feel. She also told him that she thought that she might have feelings for Skills but she never told him because she didn't want to hurt him. Mouth was a good guy, and no one ever wanted to hurt him. Bevin felt good after she told him, she felt like she could finally be honest with him.

"I guess" Bevin said.

"Bev, are you okay?" Brooke questioned, she crawled to Bevin's side.

Bevin just nodded. She knew she had been distant the past week, but she still socialized with them.

"Well, I think this year is going to rock" Peyton said, "I have a boyfriend" she pointed out. Just thinking about Lucas brought a smile to her face, "I've made new friends" she brought Haley to a side hug, "and it's the last year of high school."

"What about me?" Brooke looked at her friend.

"Of course, how could I forget. I will have my best friend with me" Peyton pointed out. The rest of the girls just laughed.

"The only crappy thing is that when we get out of this house in a week, we have cheer auditions the next week" Brooke said with a disgust face, "I hate try outs people usually suck."

"Why don't you make this two cheerleaders?" Bevin questioned.

Brooke thought about it, Bevin had a good point. Sure she wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed, but she sure had a good point. If she put Haley and Rachel in the squad then she didn't have to go through the whole try out problem, which will simplify her life so much more.

She continued to think about it, "Bevin, that's a great idea" she said exited.

"What?" Haley asked confused, if there was one thing she couldn't do was cheer like a robot.

"You heard her" Bevin said, "I had a great idea" she told her proud of herself.

"Look, if you and" she pointed to Rachel "your friend" she made a disgust face. "Join the squad a I don't have to go through try outs, please Haley, please do this , please" she begged. Sure she still didn't like Rachel, but she did tolerate her. Rachel was one of her new found friend's friend, and she wanted to keep Haley's friendship.

"No, no, no, no" Haley said, she knew exactly what she was talking about. she was not a cheerleader.

"I'll do it" Rachel jumped in, "I was a cheerleader at my old school."

"Good" Brooke said and turned her attention back to Haley, at this point she was going to beg till she said yes. "Please, please, please, please, please."

"Brooke" Haley.

"Come on Haley, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" she questioned, Brooke shook her head still holding her pout.

"Fine" Haley said.

"Yay" Brooke said clapping her hands, the she reached over to Haley and wrapped her arms tight around her.

* * *

**Lucas and Peyton-**

"So what was the whole Brooke begging thing about?" Lucas asked sitting on the chair swing with his arm wrapped around her.

"She wanted Haley to join the squad" Peyton answered him, her hand rested on his arm.

It was later that day, it wasn't dark just yet but the sun was getting ready to set. They had been living together for ten weeks now, this being the eleventh. Living together sure had it's ups and downs, but it all turned out good in the end for Lucas and Peyton. They still hadn't said their _i love you's, _but it all comes in good time. The had a little over a week left and they were going to make the best of it.

"This feels nice" she said never leaving her eyes from the beautiful sunset they were about to experience.

"Yeah" Lucas breathed out.

"So I see that you get along with Nathan now, that's good" she said.

"Yeah, he's not so bad when he's not trying to be an ass. I still have my doubts about him, but will cross that bridge when we get there."

For a while they were quiet, just laying in each other's arms, soaking in the moment. The skies were so beautiful, the colors smearing from dark blue, to yellow, to orange, to red closer to the water.

Lucas played with a strand of her hair while she leaned on him, they just wanted to enjoy the moment. Soon they would be going back to school and god know that everyone was going to give them lots of crap. They weren't the only ones that would get it. Rachel would get it for being new, also for being on Brooke's bad side. Haley and Nathan would get it because of their social clicks, she was the nerd and he was the start player. Skills, Bevin, and Mouth would probably not be getting anything so far, Bevin still hadn't decided even though the answer was pretty obvious. Jake and Brooke would probably get it because he's the quiet jock, and well she is or was the slutty cheerleader. In a way they would all get some part of hell in school, high school is an evil place in were you have to learn to survive.

"This feels nice" she said as she watch the sun get lower.

"Yeah" Lucas told her, he was still playing with her hair. "I really like being her with you, you know. It's like we have our own little world" he said.

Peyton turned to him, finally leaving her eyes from the sunset. She reached up to him and kissed him, she had been wanting to do it so bad. But it felt as if they never got their own time to share, their was usually always someone that needed something or wanted something.

Lucas played with her hair as he deepened the kiss, she returned every single kiss that was received. the lips played with each others as did their tongues, their arms wrapping around each other and moving everywhere. When they finally pulled away for air the stared into each other's eyes, what they saw was something so powerful. But in the moment they just wanted to live it, they just wanted to be there with each other, in each other's arms.

* * *

**Bevin, Mouth, and Skills-**

"Mouth, I'm really sorry" she said walking up to him.

Mouth was laying on his bed reading a book, it was all he could think of doing. Everyone around was with someone as a couple and he was all alone.

"I really did like you" Bevin continued when she notice that he would not be saying anything, she sat on the bed next to him and began to play with her hands. "I know I hurt you, and that I don't deserve for you to forgive me. But we were just make out buddies, we said nothing official. It turned out that I like Skills,and if I didn't go for him before it was because of you, I didn't want to hurt you. You're such a great guy, and you're so sweet. It was hard for me to try and tell you that I wanted someone else, and harder to tell you that the some one else was one of your best friends."

Mouth really didn't feel like saying anything after her speech, he knew that what she said was true. But that didn't mean that he wasn't hurt, he felt used. She used him to pass the time and never cared about his feelings.

"I hope we can stay friends" she said, she leaned over to him and kissed his cheek. she then turned around and walked out the door, looking at him one more time she closed the door behind her.

Mouth was left there speech less, he wanted to tell her that it was okay. That he was fine with her being with Skills, but he couldn't. He did like the girl, and someday he also hoped that they would become friends. But right now he was hurt, and it was going to take time for him to get over this.

Bevin walked to the other boy's room. After the whole truth or dare night, and Mouth finding out about the kiss the boys switched rooms. Jake was now sharing with Mouth and Skills was sharing with Nathan.

She walked in the room and saw him laying there, he was just staring at the ceiling. Bevin walked closer to him and began to speak, "Skills?" she waited for some reaction from him.

Skills sat up and leaned his back on the head rest, "hey."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry that you and Mouth are not the same way you use to be. I know it's my fault and I really am sorry."

"Hey shorty, don't worry. Mouth and me are going to be just fine, the little dude just needs time to find someone he likes. And to get over the fact that you liked someone else. he going to be okay" skills told her, he was just trying to comfort her.

"I know, but I still am sorry" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Come here" Skills said patting the spot next to him for her to sit."Just give him time, he'll come back when he's ready" he said wrapping his arm around her.

* * *

**Brooke and Jake-**

They had a little over a week left to spend together like this, well to spend most of the day together. Once they went back to their regular lives they would be busy with practice and school and family, but right know they just wanted to enjoy each other's company.

Jake was currently laying on her kissing her, they had been making out for what seemed forever now. But Jake was the first guy Brooke was truly serious about, he was the first guy to treat her like a lady, the first one to go slow, and treat her right.

He pulled away for air and looked straight into her eyes, they were beautiful. Her Hazel eyes were glowing with passion and he could see right through them, he rested his head on her forehead and smiled. At this moment he felt so many emotions, he really liked this girls. "Be my girlfriend" he told her, more like a statement then a question.

Brooke was clearly taken of guard with this, she looked at him and smiled. "yes" she said smiling.

Jake leaned over to her mouth one more time and began to kiss her passionatly.

"You are beautiful, Brooke Davis" he told her.

Brooke just took his words in and kissed him deeper and with more passion, she loved the feeling of him on her. His lips crushing against hers, his body hovering her. She loved everything she was feeling at the moment, she never wanted this to go away.

* * *

**Nathan and Haley-**

"Damn girl, you have a lot of siblings" Nathan said flipping the page.

They were currently laying on Rachel's bed, which is where Haley had been sleeping for the past weeks. She was showing him a family album she always had with her when she was away from home, yeah all her brothers and sisters had already moved out. But she still loved to remember them, and when she was away from home she could always feel better just by looking at the pictures.

"Yep, three sisters and three brothers" she pointed out laying next to him on their stomachs.

"I think I know Taylor" he said pointing to a picture of all her siblings. The picture had been taken last summer.

"I bet you do, she was a senior when I was a sophmore."

"There is a lot of picture of the three of you" he said looking at the next page.

"Yeah, Tay, Quinn and I are the youngest. We were like best friends, that's until we grew up."

He looked at her and smiled, "when I have my own family I want lots of kids" he told her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Haley just laughed at his comment.

"What's so funny?" he asked closing the album. He quickly placed it on the ground and turned to her.

"Nothing" she said shaking her head, "I just, I would've never pictured you one to have a big family."

"Well let me tell you, I would love a big family. Plus we are going to have so much fun making the babies" he told her straddling her, then he leaned and kissed her deeply.

They kissed until they needed air, but went right back to what they were doing when they regain their strength.

He would've never picture himself thinking about the future, that was not him. He was usually the kind to just sleep around and only care about himself, well himself and basketball. But now this girl had changed him, somehow she did. In the little time that they had spent together she managed to turn him into a decent human being, someone who cared about things and people other then himself.

He pulled out and looked into her eyes, he was lost in the beauty of her brown eyes. "I love you" he told her. He had been wanting to say it for a while, but someone he never found the right time. This time felt like the perfect time.

Haley blushed at his comment and leaned up to him and kissed him, she laid her head back down and stared at him. "I love you too" she said in a soft whisper.

* * *

**Rachel-**

Rachel was downstairs watching t.v all alone, she was with Haley for a while earlier during the day. But when she saw Nathan walk into the room she left, she really didn't want to see them be all mushy around each other whens he had no one.

Her life had changed so much. She now had a friend who was great. She would be going to a new school, and already knew people. Sure she was not the most likeable person, but somehow she had managed to make friends. She still had people who really didn't like her; Brooke, but she still managed to get along with others. This was really odd for her, at her old school no one talked to her. Everyone hated her and she never knew why, they never took the time to get to know her. If they did they would see that if she was your friend, she would do anything for you. But most people only saw the evil side of her.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**FreyaA95-Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had tons of fun writing the Leyton part so I hope you like it.**

**Haley Elizabeth James- Thanks so much, I really have so much fun reading your review. I hope you like this chapter and look forward to your thoughts on it.**

**Please Review.. Thanks have an awesome weekend- ; ]  
**


	13. Ch12: The Morning After

**This chapter contains strong sexual descriptions-**

Chapter 12-

After having what seemed to be the best night ever, everyone woke up in a random bed. No one really spent the night in their respected beds, and they were all scattered around the house.

Lucas and Peyton spent the night in his room, really getting to know each other. They had finally given in to their temptations and slept together, but it was more then sex. They made love, it was like a magical thing that they had never experience. Sure they had both slept around before, but this time they were in love as they did it.

Lucas remember everything about the night, from after they kissed on the swing to making out all the way to his room. The only thing he prayed for last night, was that Haley didn't walk in. He really didn't know where she would spend the night, she was bounced around from bed to bed every night.

When they made it to his room the previous night, they kissed extremely passionate. The first thing he felt was her hands trying to take his shirt off, he assisted with that and moved on to remove hers. Once they he did that he pushed her to the bed and laid on top of her. He kissed her then moved to her neck, while doing that he removed her pants and moved on to remove his. While kissing and sucking, they had managed to remove all their clothes, then they just rode each other and enjoyed being with each other. He remember her whispering his name and moaning while he placed himself inside her, and he remembered her kissing him with so much passion that he felt shivers at the thought of it.

Now the girl was laying next to him sleeping, she looked so beautiful just laying there. He could see her chest go up and down in even beats, and his heart was full of love. "Good morning" he said when he notice her moving.

She turned to face him and smiled, she also remembered last night and it brought a smile to her face.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked her bringing her closer to him.

"Good , you?"

"Great" he responded.

They just laid there in each other's arms soaking up the love, and enjoy every moment of it. After while just laying there, Peyton stood up and walked to the bathroom to shower leaving Lucas by himself.

* * *

Rachel spent the night with Mouth. After watching T.V. last night, she really didn't want to go in her room and find Nathan and Haley doing god know what. She decided to go check for any empty rooms, and the first one she checked was a jackpot. Mouth was laying all by himself just reading a book, and she decided to sleep in Jake's bed.

Walking up she looked to the bed next to her and found no Mouth, which was no surprise since the guy woke up really early and would watch sport's center every morning. She got out of bed, and walked across the hall to her room.

She opened the door and began to talk, "Haley, do you think oh my god" she quickly closed the door and walked out. She didn't not want to see that, not in her bed.

Haley woke up and saw herself, Nathan laying next to her facedown with his arm wrapped around her waist. She lifter her head to see and she saw that the thing covering them was a sheet, and a bed spread that was pretty much just covering their feet.

She looked next to her and quickly remembered the previous night, one of the best nights of her life. The night she finally gave into him, or in other words she finally gave into love. She knew she loved him, and that he was the one she wanted to have her first time with.

"What was that?" Lucas asked Rachel when he saw her slam the door.

"Nothing" she said, "She was just sleeping, and was really grumpy about me waking her up" she recovered. If there was one thing she knew, it was that Lucas didn't like Nathan. He would definitively not like what was going on inside.

"Your lying" he stated, "Haley's a morning person, and she's never grumpy in the mornings" he told her reaching for the handle.

"No!" Rachel said stepping between him and the door.

"Rachel, let me go in."

"You can't" she said, "because I need you to, to, to, help me with something" she told him nervously.

"What?"

"It's outside."

"Okay" he said stepping to the side. Rachel saw him and walked next to him. "First I have to check on her" he said quickly reaching for the door. He managed to open it and was not happy about what he saw.

"Lucas" Haley said sitting up, the sheet wrapped around her.

"What is this?!" he yelled.

"Lucas, don't yell" she told him.

"Sorry" Rachel said, making a busted face. "I tried to stop him."

"This is what you didn't want me to see" he said pointing to Haley and Nathan, Rachel nodded.

* * *

Across the way Brooke and Jake had just spent the most amazing night, even though they did not sleep together, they still slept together. The previous night they had finally become and official couple, and they were so happy about it. It was as if everything was falling where it should be, the puzzle was coming together. And the way it was coming it was perfect. They promised each other that there would be no sex, until their hearts caught up with their hormones. With that said they would have long make out sessions, and just sleep in the same bed.

"Good morning" Jake said looking at her.

"Morning" she responded.

"You're so pretty" he told her. That was exactly what he wanted to say, he liked her a lot. He would be telling her everything he was feeling, because he knew that some day soon they would finally get caught up.

"Thank you" she said, she reached over to him and gave him a quick peck. "Now let's get up."

They both got up and began to get ready for the day.

* * *

Unfortunately the only other people left didn't have such a great night. Bevin and Skills slept in the same room, but not in the same bed. Bevin had managed to convince Skills to let her sleep there last night, she wasn't going to sleep in her bed knowing that Brooke would be with Jake right next to her.

They spent the night together but there was no talking, she laid in bed and fell asleep instantly. There really was nothing to talk about, she had told him that she liked him. And that she really didn't want to ruin his friendship with Mouth. She was truly sorry, and now she was paying the for her bad judgment.

* * *

By lunch time they were all dressed and ready to go. Lunch was ready and they would be eating outside, the sun was shinning outside and they were ready to have a great time. Bevin and Rachel had cooked Mac and Cheese, well not cook as much as follow the instruction on the box. But they managed to prepare it.

"This is really good Rach" Haley told her friend.

"Thanks" Rachel said with a smile, "I know it's your fav."

"You know it" Haley said.

"So how did you all spend the night?" Jake asked, god know that he spent the best night of his life. He really wanted to know how everyone else spent last night, he was so happy about him and Brooke that he just wanted to shout it to the world.

Everyone was quiet, no one really wanted to talk about their personal lives while eating.

"Oh my god" Brooke said, she knew way to much about life to not talk about this. "You to had sex" she moved her fork back and forth between Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke" Jake said in a warning tone.

"What, they did" she told him. "Spill it P. Sawyer, how was it?"

"Brooke" Haley yelled, "I don't really want to hear about Lucas and his girlfriend" she told her. It was kind of gross, Lucas was like her brother. And she definitively didn't want to know about him and Peyton's sex life.

"Oh come on tutor-girl, I bet it was hot" she said looking at her.

"Oh god" Haley shrieked.

"Oh my god" she said in realization, "you had sex too" Brooke pointed her for at Haley now.

Haley turned red as a tomato, she really didn't want to talk about her personal life. But Brooke always seemed to find a way to spill everyone's personal things.

"Did everyone get some last night?" she questioned.

"Brooke, I think they want to keep it to themselves" Jake told her.

"Jake, please" she said, "I need to know, I have no sexual life at the moment and I will take what I can get."

Everyone laughed at her comment, it was funny how she would rather hear about other people's lives then work on her own. But they knew that Brooke only meant well, she really didn't mean to yell that everyone had some kind of love rollercoaster going on last night. But she didn't get any, and at the moment she was more then happy to listen to those who did.

"How did you know that Haley was a tutor?" Lucas asked, both trying to help his friend from an embarrassing situation and changing the subject.

Brooke looked around and confessed, "I asked her to tutor me last year for a math test."

"You got tutored?" Peyton asked.

"Yes, I do want to graduate" Brooke stated.

"Wow, I didn't think you had it in ya" Nathan said.

"Stop it" Haley said, "she's really smart, she just needed things to be explained to her better."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked a little hurt.

"I can't talk about who I tutor" she simply stated.

"Well I'm just glad we're all getting along" Brooke said changing the subject, "school will start in three weeks, and I never thought I'd say this but I'm exited."

Everyone laughed at Brooke's comment.

"Yeah, this year we are totally going to state" Jake said pulling Brooke to a side hug, "and with a great cheer squad at our side, there is no way we wont win every game."

"About that" Brooke said, "I need to know your answer" she told Haley. She already got Rachel to join, sure she didn't really like her. But having Rachel was way better then having some random girl, plus then she wouldn't have to go through try outs.

"You want Haley to cheer?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" Brooke said.

"Come on Hales, it'll be so much fun" Rachel tried to convince her.

"Yeah, we'll all be there together" Bevin said.

"Guys-" Haley began but was cut off.

"Haley do it for me" Brooke pouted, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You should do it" Nathan said.

"Wouldn't you like that" Lucas said softly.

"What is your problem?" Nathan asked him.

"You're my problem, bitch."

"Guys" Brooke yelled. "Come on Hales, please" she placed her hands in a begging manner in front of her face.

"Oh god" Haley said giving up, "fine" she said.

"Yay" Brooke yelled clapping her hands, "this year is gonna rock."

They all continued to talk about the next school year, the summer was coming to an end and they would soon have to leave the house. They sure had their ups and downs, but somehow they always managed to talk to each other. To comfort each other, to talk to each other, and mostly to understand each other.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, I hope you guys like this chapter. The story will come to an end and I hope you enjoyed it. I asked a few people if they would like a sequel and got a couple of yeses. If I do decide to do it, it will be about their senior year. And I also already got a name for it, if you guys want a sequel tell me then I'll post the names and you guys can tell me which one you like better.**

**Bonnetta- I hope you like this chapter, there was some Leyton for you. There will be more in the next chapter, so stick around.**

**Haley Elizabeth James- there is more Naley for you, I also love Naley. And in a way I kinda used your idea of Lucas walking in. I didn't write him talking to Haley about it, but it will be there next chapter. And Haley's reaction will shock you.**

**Please review and let me know if you want a sequel- thanks again. xD**


	14. Ch13: Save the Last Night

Chapter 13-

"Guys come down" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

This would be their last dinner, tomorrow everyone will be leaving and moving on. In a way they will be moving on together, but still they all get to go home.

Brooke was exited, she had finally managed to get Haley to agree to join the cheer squad. Sure she knew that their would be lots of work, but it helped to know that she wasn't going to have to go through try outs and watch weird girls trying to make it. She also got Rachel in the squad, and even though she wasn't exited about that she knew that it would be best. Rachel had showed her some moves, and she was also part of the squad at her old school. Brooke knew it was best, and she wanted nothing but the best.

She also started dating Jake, who was a great guy. She was sure that he was the best thing to happen to her, he was the first guy to see her for who she was. Brooke loved the fact that she would be going to school with him, she would get to have an actual relationship. It would be the first time, the first relationship that she feel good about, the first that she feels like it will go somewhere.

By the time Brooke snapped out of her thoughts Jake had his arms wrapped around her from behind, he placed a soft kiss on her neck and she turned her head to smile at him.

Everyone else had arrived and they were now sitting down, the table was covered with a white table cloth. The food placed on it looked all so delicious, and there where candles along the middle.

"Let's dig in" Mouth said with his goofy voice.

Everyone laughed at his comment and did as Mouth instructed, they grabbed from all different things. Haley reached over and got some pasta, it looked really good. Brooke got some salad, while Jake got some steak and potato salad. Peyton got some salad with a side of pasta, Lucas on the other hand got a salad and steak. Nathan got the same as Lucas and Mouth, and Bevin and Rachel got pasta and salad.

They all got wine, Brooke had managed to get them some with her awesomely made fake ID. Brooke, Jake, Lucas, Nathan, and Mouth all got red whine, while the rest of the girls got white.

"This is so good" Mouth said taking a bit of his steak.

"I'm glad we decided to make different foods, I mean everyone likes something different. This way everyone's happy" Peyton pointed out.

"Guys, I can't believe this is our last dinner" Brooke said with a pout.

"Awe, it's okay B" Nathan said, "I'm sure Jake here will take you out more often" he pointed to Jake with his fork.

Everyone laughed at the comment, but it was true. Jake had plans to take her out a lot, they were now dating and he wanted the world to know it.

They continued to eat for the next hour or so, during which they talked about their time living together. Some of the things were funny, while others where sad. But some of them where just plain mean, like when Brooke decided to tell them exactly what she thought of Rachel when she met her. But through the ups and downs they all managed to get along, something that brought them to this moment. Their last night together, the night they would always remember.

When they were done, the boys helped pick up while the girls washed the dishes. Bevin and Rachel put the left overs in the fridge, while Peyton and Haley washed the dishes. Brooke had Jake helping her putting them away, she would dry them and he would put them in their place.

Once they were all done with the dishes they all walked outside and sat around on the benches. About two days the crew had come and placed a little outdoors fire place, which was not like an indoor one. This one was round and had a brick outline, they also got some love seats all around. They all had spend time there, but today would be the first time they actually turned it on.

Brooke sat with Jake cuddling, her head rested on his shoulder and her legs where up next to her. On the seat to their right were Rachel and Bevin, both girls sat with their feet up. But Bevin had them in front of her while her hands wrapped around them, and Rachel just sat indian style. Next to the girls were Haley and Nathan, he sat with his feet set on the floor while she curled to a ball on her side and her head rested on his lap. Right by them where Peyton and Lucas who had managed to lay down, some how he laid there on his back and she was on her side, she was half was on top of him. No one knew how they managed to do it, but they looked really comfortable. Last but not least was Mouth and Skills, both guys just sat with their feet well planted on the floor.

"This feels good" Brooke said.

"Yeah" Haley agreed with her.

Rachel leaned her head to the side and let it fall on Bevin's shoulder, "I'm gonna miss you guys" she let out.

"Rachel, we'll still be friends" Haley told her.

"And you'll both be in the squad" Peyton pointed out.

"I just can't believe this is over" Nathan said, he was currently playing with Haley's hair.

"I know" Lucas said agreeing with him, "I also can't believe we get along."

Nathan gave him a smile, "imagine what people at school will say" he said with a chuckle. To him it was funny how the previous year he left school hating his brother, and now he was going back with him actually being his brother.

"Imagine what they'll say about you two" Bevin said waving her hand between Haley and Nathan, "and you" she waived at Peyton and Lucas, "oh my god, and you" she pointed at Brooke and Jake realizing this, they will all be going back to school with a new mate.

"I think we'll all get hell" Lucas pointed out, he was rubbing Peyton's back and felt her smile on his chest.

"Yeah, I mean last year Peyton and Nathan had broken up at the end of the year. Now she is dating you, and Nathan is dating your best friend. Who just so happens to be one of the smartest kids in school" Bevin said connection all the dots.

"What about me" Brooke asked her, she didn't like the fact that Bevin said all about the rest and not once mentioned her and Jake.

"Well you are dating Jake, who just so happens to be the one guy every girl likes. But they know they can't get because he doesn't date unless he knows the girl is worth it. So I think you'll get a lot of hate from the girls" Peyton said.

"What about me?" Rachel asked, she really wanted to know what they thought the school would do about her.

"Well" Brooke said, "you are the new girl" she said, then she began to think. When she finally found what she wanted to say she started, "and you are really close to one of the stars of the basketball team" she pointed to Lucas. "Plus your like BFFs with _the_ star of the team's girl friend, and you'll be in the squad. So let's just say your in for a treat."

"What is this predictions for the school year?" Haley asked, then she glanced at Lucas and smiled.

"Yes" Brooke said, "now let's do Mouth."

"I think Mouth will stay cool, I mean he had a thing with Bevin but that's it" Rachel said.

"Yeah, plus he's always been friends with Lucas. So, there is nothing new there" Brooke added.

"What about me?" Skills asked.

"Well Mr. Hot chocolate" Brooke said, "you also have nothing to worry about, you are part of the team. And well the only drama you got was that you had Bevin cheat on Mouth. But as long as the school doesn't find out, you'll be okay" Brooke told him.

"Now do me" Haley said, she then heard everyone laughed. She blushed a little at the realization of her words, "let me rephrase that, what about me?"

"I think you'll get tons of crap from the girls" Peyton said, "I know I got some when we dated" she looked over at Nathan.

"You will, but don't worry we'll all be there to help you" Brooke told her, "plus, they have nothing on you. Your smart, and Hot" she said.

"You got that right" Nathan said, which earned him a glare from Lucas.

"I think we should talk about something else" Rachel said.

They had all talked about the next school year for a while, and the topic was getting really old. You could only mentioned things a few times before they got boring, they all understood that the upcoming year would be a bitch. People would not be happy about them breaking the clicks, and they definitively will not be happy about them taking the best looking guys.

Rachel sat straight and looked around, everyone looked so in love. They looked like they were really enjoying the moment. She really didn't want to be the one to ruin it, but she really thought they should talk about this. "I think we should talk about the things we hate about each other, I mean we've been living together for a while and we never really talked about it" she stated, "how about we play a game, we pick a chair then we all say one thing we like about the people sitting there and one thing we hate or dislike." When she got a nod from everyone she began, "I'll be first, so you guys have to say something about us" she said pointing to Bevin and herself.

"Fine" Brooke said, "I think Mouth and Skills should take this one" she pointed to the chair to her left.

Both guys nodded and Mouth spoke first, "I really like that Rachel let me in her life, no questions asked. She didn't care that I was the geek, she just let me in. As for Bevin I love that she's so happy all the time, but I do hate that she lied to me. I don't know why she did it, but I hate that she did it."

It was skills' turn, and after Mouth's words he didn't know what to say. "I like that Bevin cares about people, but sometimes she doesn't think about it and in the way she hurts others. I really think you should start thinking before you do something or say something" he said smiling at her. He then turned to face Rachel, "as for you. I really like you, your a cool girl, but you can be a real bitch sometimes" that was all he said, short and simple.

"You pick the next seat to be judged" Rachel told them.

"Brooke's couch" Mouth said.

"And we want Peyton's couch to judge them" skills said.

"Brooke I love that when you want something your determined to get it, but sometimes you are a little to pushy and not everyone likes that" Lucas said. "As for Jake, you are an awesome dude and I really like you, but sometimes you are to shy. We all want to know about you, but you never let us in all the way."

Peyton lifted her head and looked at the couple across from her, "I love you guys" she said. "Brooke, you are the best friend ever. You're always there and you always try to help me, but when you don't get what you want, you get mad at everyone and you don't care who you hurt in the process. Jake you are a cool dude, but I have to agree with Lucas, you are way to closed, you need to let us in."

"Pick" Rachel order.

"Nate" Peyton said.

"And I think, You two should judge them" Lucas said pointing to Rachel and Bevin.

"Nathan" Rachel said, "I like you, and I love that you make Haley happy. But dude your ego is way to big, and sometimes you can be a little to cocky."

"That's so true" Bevin agreed, "and you think you can get any girl you want" she said without thinking of her words.

Rachel shook her head and continued, "Hales, you know I love you. I love that you didn't care about anything and just became my friend. I love that you care about people, and always want to help them. There really is nothing to hate about you, but if you think about it. You care way to much of what Lucas thinks, you always want to please him. And you need to know that you should be happy, and you don't need his permission for that" she gave her a smile, which was returned by Haley.

"I have to agree with her" Bevin said, "there is nothing more to say, I think she said it all."

Everyone laughed at Bevin, but in a way she was right. Rachel had managed to say everything most people were thinking, and the words she used were just right.

"We pick the only ones left, Peyton and Lucas" Haley said.

"And we want I think we're the only ones who haven't judged, so I pick us" he said. He saw everyone nod and began speaking. "Peyton, your a cool girl and I love you, but as I've told you before you need to smile more. I've seen you smile a lot more now, but when you go to your deep side, it kinda creeps people out" he said. "As for Lucas, I love that your so protective of Haley, but at the same time I hate it. Sometimes I feel like there might not be anyone good enough for you to let her be with."

Haley looked up at him and smiled, she then turned to Lucas and Peyton and began to talk. "I love that Lucas let's me in, I know that we've been best friends since we were little. But not all best friends share everything. But I do hate when you try to control my life, I know you're only trying to help. But Luke I want to make my own mistakes, but I promise to come to you when I need you" she told him. She then looked at Peyton and smiled, "Peyton" she said. "I love that you gave Rachel a second chance, you knew that Brooke didn't like her yet you took a chance on her. I also agree with Nathan, you need to smile more. You have a beautiful smile and we love to see you happy."

By now they were all just quiet, they had experienced a great thing. They all managed to say great things about each other, some were bad. But they still understood why they said them. They stayed in their spots until the fire burned out, most of them had fallen asleep in the silence. The only they could hear were the crickets, and a few leafs on the trees moving because of the wind. The air was warm, and they were glad that they spent their last night all together and enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the review you guys, I typed this chapter really quick because I was inspired. I really hope you like it, my grammar might suck because I did it quickly.**

**bonnetta-thanks for your review, every review really means a lot.**

**Jax- I hope you like this chapter, and I am thinking hard about the sequel. If I get enough people that want one I'll do it, I'll for sure have the answer next chapter. Which sadly will be the last for this story.**

**Haley Elizabeth James- I always enjoy your reviews, and I really like your story. About the quote I really wanted to write it in, but I didn't know how. I hope you liked were I put it.**

**Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- I love your name, it's really awesome. And what's actually funny is that I was eating Oreos when I began to type this chapter. Thanks for your review, and like I told Jax, I will for sure have the answer about the sequel next chapter.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME IF YOU WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE A SEQUEL- THANKS TO ALL. = ]  
**


	15. Author's Note

**This is just an author's note-**

I just wanted to say thank you to all those of you who have read my story, and reviewed it. I also want to say that I will do a sequel, a lot of people have said yes so I will. With that said I have a few ideas for the names, please tell me which one you like. And if you like a different one don't hesitate to tell me what it is.

After the final chapter which will probably be by Thursday, I will post the name of the sequel here and the first chapter will be posted under that name. I just want to do that to make it easier for you to find it.

The names are:

**-Senior Year –** this idea was given to me by Haley Elizabeth James.

**-Tree Hill Seniors-** I thought that since this one is Tree Hill Summer, the new can be called seniors.

**-After the Summer- **because it's based on what happened after the summer.

**-Let's face it together- **they will go through lots of things, but they'll always be there for each other.

**-I'm here for you- **it's also has something to do with them being there for each other.

If you have any more Ideas please tell me, and I will post it after the last chapter here.

Once again thanks so much for reading. **=D**


	16. Ch14: Picture Perfect End

Chapter 14-

Somehow the previous night they all managed to get upstairs to sleep, but where they slept was all out of order. They were all partner up, but mostly none of them where in their actual rooms. The morning was beautiful and sunny, you could see the beauty of the scattered clouds. No one really wanted this to end, but today was the perfect day. Even the weather felt good about it, with it's sunny rays and the soft breeze blowing.

Looking around the house, it looked so empty. Their was boxes and bags everywhere, and everything was scattered around.

Lucas laid on his bed just staring at the ceiling, it was amazing how much his life changed during the three months he lived in the house. He looked to the body laying next to him and smiled, he smiled at what he saw. The one person he had always liked but was never able to get, she was now dating him and all his. The one person he never thought would give him the time of day actually liked him back. He snapped out of his thoughts and reached to her and kissed the top of her head. The body began to move, and soon her eyes flicked open.

"Morning" she told him with a smile.

"Morning" he smiled back, "how'd you sleep?" he questioned her.

"Fine, you?"

"Well" he paused and looked up at the ceiling thinking, then he turned back to face her "as long as I have you with me I sleep like a baby" he told her honestly.

Peyton smiled and lightly slapped his chest, then she reached up to him and kissed him. Lucas deepened the kiss, and they began a full on make out session. It was their last day together, sure not as a couple. But it was the last time they would actually get to spend the night together, even if nothing happen Karen would never allow it.

* * *

In the room next door, you would find Bevin and Rachel in the green room. Both girls took over a bed, Rachel taking her and Bevin taking her old bed;which belonged to Peyton now. The girls were both in a deep sleep, none even bothering to get up, it was the last day and they were bound to sleep in.

Looking around the room you could see all of Rachel's bags, she had tons of pink bags. She didn't even get to unpack when she got to Tree Hill and she had to move into this house, so most of her things were never used or touched. But the bags where still there.

* * *

In the room next to them were Jake and Brooke, both cuddle together on her bed. Brooke not being a very early raiser unless it was necessary, was still sleeping. As for Jake he just looked at her with so much love in his eyes, never would he have pictured himself with her. She was the popular girl, the girl who only hooked up. He was the shy basketball player, who only really spoke to the popular crowd when it was necessary. Now looking at the body next to him he was amazed, amazed that she was now his girlfriend. The one girl who had never managed to maintain a relationship made an exception with him, he was the one that she wanted to be official with.

Brooke opened her eyes and tried to adjust to the light, she looked next to him and saw him. She smiled, then she looked up at his face. "Good morning, Boyfriend" she said sweetly and placed a peck on his lips.

Jake looked at her and smiled, it felt so good to feel her lips on his. "Wanna get ready?"

Brooke frowned at his question, the only thing she wanted was to lay in his arm for as long as possible. She shook her head and Jake completely understood.

"Okay" he said and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Across the hall from Brooke and Jake were Nathan and Haley, although they were in the same bed nothing happened. They already had their night of love and passion, and they just wanted to enjoy their last night to the limit. Just with each other's company, that would be more then enough.

Haley being the early raiser that she is, had woken up about thirty minutes prior. She just kept staring at the boy next to her, and couldn't believe that she would ever develop feelings for him. In the beginning their was so much hate for the guy, he was just such a _jerk_ most of the time. He was also cocky, and had an ego the size of the moon. But it all worked out for them in the end, she learned to see passed all his BS and flaws.

He was actually a great person when you got to know him, and also when he let you in. If you looked deep into him you would see that he also cared about things, and that the way he shows himself it's just a shell to protect himself.

Still deep into thoughts Haley didn't notice the boy next to her wake up, he was looking at her trying to read her face. But it was just out of the planet, she looked so lost in her thoughts. Nathan did the only thing he thought would help, he leaned down to her and kissed her sweetly.

Haley felt his lips on her and responded to the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "Morning" she mumble between kisses.

Nathan pulled away, "good morning to you, beautiful" he told her sweetly, the he kissed her nose quickly. "How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"About half an hour" she told him. Stretching her arms she let out a loud noise then turned to face him, "we better get ready to go" after that she began to get up. She felt him pull her back down, then kissed her.

"I don't want to go" he told her.

Haley pulled away, and got of the bed "we have to" she told him and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back" she said and walked out the room.

Nathan was left there all alone with his thoughts, nothing worth discussing. But he really felt lonely now, he pouts to himself got up and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

In the room next door, well more like next to the bathroom. Well there you would see Mouth and Skills. The now friends slept in their old room together, yet in separate beds. Mouth was up and running, he was already dress and had most of his bags by the door ready to take out. Skills on the other hand was still sleeping, and not quiet finished packing. He had clothes everywhere, and his bags were half way full.

Mouth walked over to Skills bed and pulled the covers off of him, "get up" he yelled earning a groan from Skills.

"Mouth dawg, let me sleep five more minutes" Skills said still laying in bed with his eyes closed, he pulled a pillow over his head to protect him from Mouth.

"Skills, we have to go get breakfast. Then we'll be going home" he stated.

Skills didn't really care, he just wanted his sleep. That's exactly what he did, he continued sleeping.

Mouth gave up on the whole situation and walked out the room, stepping outside he saw Haley walking out of the room next to his.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey" she said, "ready to go?" she questioned pointing to the bag he was carrying.

Mouth nodded, "yeah, I just want to have them all downstairs and ready to go" he told her.

Haley then nodded and walked passed him "I'll see you later for breakfast" she told him and opened the door to the green room.

* * *

Bevin had just woken up, she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

Haley walked in the room and heard the water running in the bathroom, she looked to both beds and saw that Rachel was still in bed. With that she walked over to her bed and jumped on her straddling Rachel. "Wake up friend" she yelled.

Rachel jumped when she felt someone on her, she lifted her head and saw none other then Haley. "What are you doing?" she questioned loudly.

"Waking you up" Haley told her, "it's our last breakfast, and I want you to look good" she then got off Rachel and sat next to her. "Besides, no one want grumpy Rachel at breakfast" she stated, "she's mean."

Rachel laughed at her comment, "fine, I'll get ready. But you better go wake up Lucas" she told her.

"Oh I will" Haley said with a mischievous look, and rubbing her hands together.

Rachel laughed at her and stood up, she looked at Haley and talked "I want to be part of your master plan" she wined.

"Fine" Haley said, "follow me."

Haley was telling Rachel the plan softly, making sure no one heard them. They walked out the room and started to make their way to the other door. With out so much as a knock they both just walked in and yelled "GOOD MORNING BESTEST FRIEND" together.

Lucas jumped up as did Peyton, and both girls cover their mouths when they saw that Lucas wasn't alone. How stupid could they be and not expect this, Lucas and Peyton had walked up the stairs together last night.

"Good morning to you too, girlies" he said with a chuckle at the image of both of them covering their mouths and eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't, oh god" was all Haley managed to say.

"What she's trying to say, is that we didn't know you two were together" Rachel said.

Lucas nodded his head in understanding, "I know" he simply said.

"we'll see you downstairs" Haley said, then she grabbed Rachel's hand and took her out the room.

Lucas and Peyton both looked at each other and began to laugh, while the same thing was happening outside the room with the two other people that were part of the whole thing.

* * *

After what seemed to be a very eventful morning, they had all managed to eat breakfast together. Right after breakfast Joe had come and told them that they would be going home after lunch, he also told them that lunch would be pizza; Which would be delivered to them by noon, so it was best if all their bags were downstairs and ready to go.

Brooke was walking down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder, while Jake followed behind with a ton of bags. They were not his because he would not have Louis Vuitton bags.

"How much stuff did you bring" Jake asked almost out of air.

"Stop complaining" Brooke told him, she was still walking down the stairs. "Did you Nathan complain, or Lucas for that matter" she asked with an attitude.

"No" Jake told her.

"See, and Nathan even carried some of Rachel's bags. And that girl had a ton" she said.

When they finally made it to the living room, Jake dropped all the bags and took a deep breath. "Finally" he said more to himself, god know what Brooke would say if she heard him.

"Pizza's here" they heard Mouth yell.

Jake and Brooke quickly walked to the kitchen, where they met everyone else. It was as if everyone else had done their packing and bag carrying in the morning, and Brooke was the only one who left it for the last minute.

"I'm starving" he said reaching over and grabbing a slice.

"Guys, this is so sad" Brooke said, "but don't you worry. I'll make sure that we all have at least one class together" she said.

"I don't think that's possible" Lucas said, "you see some of us have A.P classes" he took a bite of his pizza.

"yeah" Brooke said raising her eyebrow, "well there is no such thing as A.P gym" she stated.

"Are you a smart ass" Nathan told her.

"Shut up" she said.

"I think we should take a picture" Bevin said pulling out her camera.

"Bev that's an awesome idea" Brooke said cheering up at the idea.

Bevin handed the camera to Lucas who put on the timer, he set the camera on the counter and made sure that everyone would be on the picture.

At the far right side was Nathan who had Haley on his left side, next to her was Peyton but she had the space next to Haley available for Lucas to take, Peyton stood next to Brooke and on the far left was Jake. The rest were bending down in front of them. Bevin was in front of Peyton, on her left was Skills while on her right was Rachel, and on the far right was Mouth right in front of Haley.

Lucas made sure he could see everyone, "okay" he said, "say cheese" he said and ran over to stand between his girlfriend and best friend.

The light started to flicker faster and they all got to pose, Lucas hugged both girls next to him. Nathan got closer to Haley in a semi hug, Brooke and Jake had their bodies facing each other and held onto each other tightly. Mouth just smiled at the camera, while Bevin pulled Rachel to a hug as both the girls faces touched showing their smile. Skills just stood there looking at the camera.

Right before the camera snapped a voice spoke , "make it a good one" Brooke yelled. Everyone laughed, yet their laughs only made the picture better.

The end.

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, I really hope you enjoyed the ending. I really didn't know how to end it, but it was something that had to happen. The picture will come up on the sequel, yes there will be a sequel. I already have some ideas for the first chapter, and I will update it as soon as possible. I'm really gonna miss reading all your reviews, they really made my days. **

**_23bNrAuLcEaYs- I'm really glad you like the story and I hope you like the sequel._**

**_Oreo-PeanutButter-Macaroni- Thanks for explaining the whole uds thing. I can't believe I didn't figure it out before._**

**_Haley Elizabeth James- What can I say, your point is made. Your one of the first readers and I always enjoy reading your comments. Thanks for sticking with the story. YOU ROCK._**

**_Freya- I'm glad that the story had such and impact that you had a dream about it, the first chapter was actually a dream I had. I know weird. Anyways thanks for your review._**

**_Jax- Thanks so much for your review, and it's really cool about your cruise thing. I actually have done this before too so I just wrote about it. It was an awesome chapter to write._**

**Okay thanks again, and just wanted to say that you can still pick a name for the sequel. I only have three votes so far, and I was thinking of just mixing them. If you want to vote here are the choices:**

**-Senior Year –** this idea was given to me by Haley Elizabeth James.

**-Tree Hill Seniors-** I thought that since this one is Tree Hill Summer, the new can be called seniors.

**-After the Summer- **because it's based on what happened after the summer.

**-Let's face it together- **they will go through lots of things, but they'll always be there for each other.

**-I'm here for you- **it's also has something to do with them being there for each other.


	17. Sequel Info

**we have a winner for the name, the name for the sequel will be ~AFTER THE SUMMER: OUR SENIOR YEAR~ the story will be up shortly and I really hope you guys like the first chapter. I will edit this and add the link in just a little bit.**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews. =D**

fanfiction .net/s/5903914/1/After_The_Summer_Our_Senior_Year


End file.
